Awoken
by Caris August
Summary: Elsa has been unfrozen from her life of constant fear, and Anna has been awoken to a love she cannot hide. When Arendelle opens it's gates to suitors of the surrounding kingdoms will Anna standby and watch Elsa be swept away from her? There will be a magical twist (literally) Elsanna
1. Beauty

... _I don't know what I've done. I wanted to write it, for some forsaken reason. Looks like it'll be up to 8 chapters or so. Enjoy! _

* * *

"The course of true love never did run smooth." – Shakespeare, _A Midsummer's Night Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beauty**

The definition of beauty depends on the person, Anna had learned this somewhere between her years of staring at the pictures on the walls and flipping through the fairytales on her shelves. Beauty was a quality that relied on the viewer. Whatever they see as most desirous, most fair, whether that was golden hair or emerald eyes, that was beauty to them.

For Anna, beauty had only ever been fully manifested in her older sister, the Queen. Elsa was the epitome of grace, her movements were like silk and her voice was a haunting melody ringing in her ears. Her eyes were blue fire, yet the touch of her fingertips was ice.

She could continue on with the metaphors, the gods knew she had enough of them up her sleeve after secretly studying Elsa during every spare moment. When they were sitting at the table, when she walked by the open door to her study, when she was curled into one of the dozens of couches throughout the castle with a book in her lap; each time Anna's eyes found her, analyzed her, engraved her into her retinas.

"What's on your mind?"

Anna jolted at the question. They were in the middle of lunch, she had just woken up and her staring wasn't as discreet as usual. Elsa quipped an eyebrow as Anna ducked her head and stabbed at the food on her silver plate.

"I was just… ah, off in my own world I guess."

Elsa smirked and waved her fork towards her younger sister, "don't tell me you're still tired. You slept the whole morning away while some of us attended _very engaging _meetings on the amount of cattle the kingdom will need for the next winter."

Anna made a face as she picked a lentil off the end of her fork and flicked it, Elsa dodging with a squeak. "It's not my fault you were born first," she chimed, "I get the perks of being royalty while avoiding all the boring stuff."

"Just because you're undeniably lazy."

"Hey!" Anna growled as Elsa held a hand up in defense, chuckling softly.

She smoothed the napkin in her lap and Anna watched on, utterly captivated. "I was teasing," Elsa said before frowning slightly, "but maybe you should take up something to keep you busy. You could learn how to shoot a bow? Be able to protect yourself?"

Anna squinted, "are you hinting that I should get a hobby?"

Elsa's lip twitched. "Well, if you want to put it that way…"

"Elsa! Not nice! Besides, I quite like groveling around the castle."

"I didn't say you 'grovel'," Elsa corrected, "I'm not mum." Anna nodded in agreement and her sister rolled her eyes. "I just want you to be able to keep yourself safe."

"We have 50 guards just within the castle walls."

"They may not always be at your disposal."

Anna noticed the way Elsa's brows knotted together in worry. Expression 17, the I'm-going-to-go-off-on-a-tangent-face. "Elsa," she tried.

"What if we were attacked and the castle was seized, where would you run?"

"Elsa, that's not going to happen. Who would attack us?"

Elsa caught her eyes and shook her head, "it doesn't matter who, Anna! It matters about what you'd do if that happened. You can't just hide from the 'bad guys' in the broom cupboard anymore."

"Elsa," Anna sighed as she rose from her seat. She motioned for the servant in the corner to take her plate and cup away and approached her sister. Elsa glanced upwards, eyes dilating as Anna stood over her. "Look at me."

"I am," she whispered.

"No, really look at me. I'm not that little girl with pigtails anymore, Elsa. I've grown up the same as you have. I may not be able to make ice shoot out of hands, but I can hold my own, okay? Now stop." Anna took her pale cheeks in her hands gently. "Stop worrying. We will worry if the time comes, not before. Alright?"

Elsa gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She covered Anna's hands with her own over her cheeks as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Anna murmured, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead lightly.

Anna saw Elsa's beauty in these moments of sisterly affection too, although she wished she didn't. Her pulse picked up and she felt her palms growing sweaty.

"Thank you," Elsa said, forcing Anna to pull her gaze from her lips to her eyes. She ran her thumbs across Anna's fingers before lowering their hands into her lap. "I know you aren't that girl anymore. I just… I mean, I still want to…"

"I get it," she smiled, "we protect the things we love."

Again, Elsa nodded in agreement. She raised Anna's hand and kissed it sweetly, unaware that the contact made her sister inwardly jump. "I love you," Elsa told her, "and I know you are more than capable, but would you consider some sort of self-defense training? For me, to rest my nerves?"

Anna stood there helplessly for a moment, the fact that it bothered Elsa to this extent inexplicably making her content. "Of course… I've been wanting to learn to fence anyway."

A smile blazed over Elsa's features and she squeezed Anna's fingers happily before rising to her feet. "I'll speak to the captain of the guard, he must know someone who will do training sessions."

Anna watched in disbelief as her sister suddenly shifted from concerned family member to the Queen of Arendelle in seconds, it was as if a switch went off in her brain. Elsa spoke quickly to the staff member at the doorway, inclining her head towards him as she passed.

Anna cleared her throat loudly so that Elsa turned around. "So that's it then?" she asked with a shrug and a teasing smile, "you pull the pity card and make sure baby sister is taken care of with fencing lessons so that you can go back to playing queen?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows defiantly and was about to protest when she noticed Anna smirking at her. She shook her head and motioned for her to follow, "come on then."

She skipped over and looped an arm through Elsa's. They walked out into the hallway, the windows on either side of them revealing the early spring weather outside. The grass and trees were still turning green, and the buds of flowers were now prominent, although nothing was in full bloomed yet.

"What's on the agenda this afternoon?"

Elsa blew air out of her mouth at Anna's question, "too much. Council with the elders, paperwork, a meeting with agricultural experts, paperwork, trading agreements, paperwork, and then believe it or not more paperwork."

Anna winced, "ouch, that's um… sounds amusing."

"Sometimes I wish I could escape from it all, just for a day."

"You're the Queen," Anna shrugged, "you could just refuse to be seen. Have a temper tantrum and lock yourself away in your room for a few years." The words were out before Anna had even thought them over, and as Elsa stiffened she immediately regretted them.

"Oh _shit_, no Elsa, I didn't mean it like that," Anna hurried to correct herself, stumbling over her apology.

"It's fine." The airy way she spoke, however, told Anna that it wasn't in fact fine. She was as tense was a stringed bow.

Anna cursed and turned herself and her sister so that they faced each other, hands on Elsa's shoulders. "No, it's not fine. That was out of line and I wasn't thinking," Anna tried to explain, "and I'm sorry, I should have never…"

"Anna," Elsa said slowly, causing her eyes to raise to meet the blonde's, "really, it's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"…It hurt you…"

Elsa turned, relooping their arms as she kept walking, she bumped Anna playfully and when Anna looked over she was smiling tentatively. "I was locked away for 15 years and then came out and froze the entire kingdom, it's going to be a sore spot for a while."

Anna half-laughed, not knowing if she was supposed to or not. After a moment of silence she glanced over at her, "if I could help you escape from it all for a day I would, you know… to give you a break."

Elsa pulled her arm in closer, "I know."

They reached the staircase and parted, Elsa needing to hurry to the throne room and Anna planning on ascending to the library. There was an awkward hug that lasted a bit too long due to Elsa trying to make sure Anna knew she wasn't upset and Anna just simply not wanting to let go. Both women laughed nervously as they separated.

Anna stepped backwards indecisively, "I'll see you tonight?"

"I won't be at dinner this evening, running late I assume," Elsa explained and Anna nodded wordlessly, "but can I… see you after?"

Hope broke and Anna looked up excitedly.

"I'll read you a book, tell you about my day?" Elsa half-stated, half-asked.

"Of course," Anna smiled brightly, "sounds great."

Elsa laughed nervously. "Alright then… I'll see you?"

"I'll see you."

_::_

Anna found Kristoff held a certain type of beauty as well. His was the raw emotion of compassion, of courage and strength. His dedication to what he loved: to his family, to Sven, and even to her and the Queen, it constantly surprised and pleased Anna. But Kristoff's beauty was different from Elsa's, and so she appreciated him in a different way than she did her sister.

Kristoff was the gold, rich with every emotion and as yellow as the sun setting over the mountains, and he was truly beautiful.

But Elsa was the diamond.

She shone with an unmatched brilliance, the most durable substance in all the land and when Anna looked at her she saw something different and magical every time, she was beautifully cut and wondrously crafted.

This was why Anna could never love Kristoff the way she longed for Elsa, she realized this one night when she was laying on the rooftop watching the night sky. Kristoff was the sun, warm and radiant in its own right, but Elsa… Elsa was the stars and the space in between them, she was the universe.

Anna sighed as she slammed the window shutters forcefully, blocking out the moonlight. She collapsed onto the couch in front of the blazing hearth and watched the flames lick the logs before her, the pop of the sap and the crackle of the tender distracting her.

She had called it off with Kristoff two weeks prior and hadn't caught a glimpse of his face since that day.

"_So that's it then, you can't even give me a reason why this won't work between us?" His jaw was set in a hard scowl and his body was tense. _

_She wanted to hug him. She couldn't. That was selfish. She couldn't even tell him the truth: that he could never be __**her. **__She didn't deserve to hug him. "I.. I just know Kristoff. I can't explain, I'm sorry." _

_They sat in the sleigh in silence for a long time. When he finally spoke again he looked straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact. "Okay," he said slowly, achingly, testing out the words, "okay. I'm going to go now… I need to go." _

"_Kristoff, wait." She reached for his arm, but he batted it away gently. _

"_Just tell me this, Anna, I want the truth," he said calmly as his features turned cold and stoic, "was there… is there anyone else? Is that why?"_

_She breathed deeply. Sapphire eyes and ivory hair flashed behind her eyes. "No, there's no one." _

Anna had always been a horrible liar and she had known the moment the words were out of her mouth that Kristoff knew. He didn't know his competition came in the form of an oblivious older sister, but he knew there was someone else who was taking up her thoughts, her heart. He knew she had lied to his face.

A tear slipped out and left a wet path down her freckled cheek. She hated hurting him the most, even more so after she was indebted to him for helping her bring back Elsa. He was too good.

The double door to the study opened in one brisk motion and Anna jumped and wiped at her cheek with her palm. There was the fluid click of heels against the wooden floor and suddenly a set of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, chill arms clad in blue. Fingers laced delicately over Anna's clavicle and a chin rested on her head.

Anna smiled, Kristoff fading from memory, as she ran a hand along one of Elsa's arms. "Hey you, another day done," she greeted.

The older girl sighed and pressed a quick kiss to Anna's temple before releasing her so she could walk around the couch to sit beside her. Anna resisted the temptation of raising her fingers to the place Elsa's lips had been.

"Another day of the rest of my life," Elsa breathed. She pressed her back against Anna's side and draped her feet over the side of the couch. Anna watched as Elsa melted the heels purposefully away from her feet, leaving them bare.

"Oh, come on," Anna shoved her, "what did the elders say to you this time? Did they want you to lower the length of the slit on your dress again?"

Elsa shot her a look and grabbed the bottom of her dress, raising it to display her usual knee to ankle slit. "Nope, no, definitely not that,"Anna said in a rush as she sucked in a breath at Elsa's flawless calve before the girl lowered the dress.

Elsa shifted into an upright position, tucking her knees up under her chin. "I wish it was something as simple as a wardrobe complaint," she said, staring dejectedly at the fire.

Anna fidgeted uneasily, "what was it?"

Elsa glanced over at her, studying her younger sister. "The elders reminded me yet again of the fragility of Arendelle's relationships with the other kingdoms…"

"Oh honestly!" Anna growled, "as if you don't already know yourself, how many more times are they going to pester you?"

"Mhm, at least once more I'm sure," Elsa sighed. She fiddled with the ends of her ice gown, "except this time they mentioned the exact number of how many royal families were tired of waiting for Arendelle's Queen to marry off."

Anna leaned forward. Elsa wasn't taking the words of her advisors to heart, was she? They were wrong, they always were, Elsa couldn't marry… but then again, why not? Because she didn't want her too? Anna felt as if some monster was clasping at her heart, just because she held feelings for Elsa did not mean she could keep her sister tucked away selfishly.

"There are over 15 kingdoms that have less than positive feelings for Arendelle, and of those kingdoms there are 130 young princes who are not in direct line to rule their own thrones and are waiting to marry into someone else's kingdom." Elsa recited the information emotionlessly, as if she were reading from a textbook on colonialism. "15 kingdoms, 130 princes… 130 suitors."

"Elsa…" Anna whispered in soft protest, but stopped when she realized she had no idea how to fight this. There were no words of reproach in her mind; there was only the tightening in her chest as she watched Elsa sit there in silent resignation.

The blonde laughed bitterly. "Who knows? Maybe one of them _would_ be a good King for Arendelle… and if not then at least they'll be a stability with one other kingdom who can offer us trade."

Anna shook her head wordlessly, "Elsa… this isn't. What about true love? The purpose of marriage isn't to make a business deal."

Elsa glanced down and then back into Anna's searching gaze. "No, you're right, it isn't its purpose, but sometimes it must be this way. I can't wait anymore, Anna… I am only placing my own desires above the needs of the kingdom."

"Who said Arendelle needs another ruler?" Anna demanded, suddenly angry that Elsa could give in so easily, could sacrifice her life without so much as blinking an eye. "The elders are stuck in tradition! They don't know what you are capable of. You don't need anyone else to rule beside you, Elsa, and besides, there is more to the royal family than just you. I can help! Let me help…" She drifted off when Elsa cupped her cheek lovingly, "please just… let me help you."

Elsa smiled gratefully, but Anna identified it as the same smile her sister used when speaking to the small children who gathered outside of the castle gate to catch a glimpse of the Queen. "Anna," she said, "thank you, really. But I don't want this life for you. I don't want you bound to my side and not able to be your own person. Besides, you're a princess, you could make your own good match someday and create another bond with another kingdom."

Anna pulled back, flushing in aggravation. "So that's what we are? Just two pawns to be married off to people we may not even love for the betterment of Arendelle? How can you want that?"

Elsa stiffened and Anna could tell she was upset at her outburst. How come every conversation they had that day ended in an argument? "I don't want that," Elsa told her. "You, sister, may do what you please. You could marry the stable-hand and would have my respect so long as I was convinced he would care for you appropriately. I was only making a suggestion... maybe your happy ending lies with a prince from another kingdom, but ultimately that is up to you. However, whether my happy ending does or not, it will still be my fate."

Anna ran a single hand through her hair. "So what? What did the elders say? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to host a suitor from each kingdom, invite them to stay at the castle and see how they interact with one another and how they treat Arendelle," Elsa explained.

Anna huffed. "Yeah and watch them fight over you like the schoolboys they are," she huffed.

Elsa squinted and put a finger under her chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "do not disapprove of my decisions, Anna, not when they are securing Arendelle's future. I can take disapproval from anyone else, but not from you. Your opinion matters to me."

"Well then if it matters why aren't you taking it to heart!"

"I am! Believe me, I am, but unless you can offer me a way out of this that will still secure the future of Arendelle and settle the elders then I must refuse."

"Elsa…" Anna said shakily, "you cannot expect me to support this."

She opened her mouth to respond but Anna shut her off quickly by leaning forward and placing her forehead against Elsa's "Fine, okay? Fine…" Anna glanced down at the blonde's mouth as her heart beat rapidly before pulling away, she couldn't react to her feelings. Not then. Not ever. "I'll go along with this for now. I cannot approve, but I can remain voiceless. Ask me again once we've met the suitors, at least it's only 15 of them and not the full 130… maybe one of them will change my mind." _None of them will. _

Elsa looked at her with relief and relaxed immediately. "Thank you," she sighed as she enveloped Anna in a tight hug. The younger nodded silently, as her thoughts consumed her. Anna simply buried her head into the elder's neck; her nose nuzzling the platinum braid that descended over her sister's left shoulder. The smell of winter frost and clean air temporarily drowned out the rage in her heart.

They pulled apart and Anna, with an empty mind, tucked a loose strand of white hair behind Elsa's ear. "You're exhausted," she said softly, leaning back, "lay down and I'll read to you."

"I thought I was supposed to be doing the reading?" Elsa inquired, but she followed Anna's order and shifted down the couch, placing her head in the redhead's lap.

Anna leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Shut up," she murmured with a smile, "before I change my mind." Anna watched as Elsa hummed and closed her eyes happily. She picked up the book she had chosen earlier before Elsa had entered the study, before she had heard of the ideas of suitors and marriage, before her heart had sparked and caught fire. Anna opened it carefully, sliding her index finger contemplatively down the binding.

"Read," Elsa said softly, cracking an eye open to glance questioningly at her.

Anna cleared her throat and with a breaking heart began, "… _Once upon a time there was a prince…" _


	2. Grace

_Author Note: there are 15 suitors coming to the castle at the __**same **__time, and if none of them qualify then they will leave and 15 more will come. Sorry if that wasn't clear or caused confusion!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Grace

The next morning 15 invitations decorated in gold-leaf and marked with the royal seal of the Queen of Arendelle were sent off, and were met with immediate response. 15 squires returned to the castle, informing the Queen personally that each prince would be honored to come and stay a week with the royal highnesses.

Anna found the whole event quite set in stone. Elsa - advised by the Council of Elders, of course - hired on two dozen extra servants to help prepare the grounds and to look after the guests when they arrived. The castle bustled with activity, even more so than usual, and soon the word was out on the streets that the Queen was entertaining young men from the surrounding kingdoms.

You didn't have to excel at common sense to figure this one out, and so the news that the Queen was searching for a husband spread like wildfire throughout the land. It was the pinnacle of gossip, heard through the grape vine so many times that the grape vine now consisted of the entire population of Arendelle.

The Queen seemed to have the approval and support of her people with this decision. Anna would catch whisperings of "thank goodness she's come to her senses" or "she's too beautiful to be alone forever" when she took her afternoon walks.

The whole thing made her cringe in disgust. She couldn't fathom the idea of a herd of young men drooling around her sister, fawning over her like a prize instead of the human being that she was. In fact, Anna was so sick of it all that she repeatedly searched out Elsa, stomping in on dress fittings and morning meetings like a thunder storm.

Elsa would watch her with mild amusement as Anna paced back and forth in front of her, biting her tongue with all her will because she had given her word that she would remain voiceless about the whole affair. After marching in tandem, mumbling madly and shooting Elsa looks for several intense minutes she would curtsey, apologize to the individuals who then happened to be in her sister's presence and exit without explanation.

Elsa would always find her during the evenings, reciting patiently why this was her rightful duty as Queen to host the suitors and soothing Anna with her masterful words. When she left, Anna would curse the heavens for blessing Elsa to be able to talk her out of everything and would proceed to brood in disgust on the whole idea once again.

This process repeated for 6 days, until finally, on the 7th morning 15 ships with brightly colored flags – all trying to outmatch the others – came sailing into the fjord. The princes had arrived.

Anna was broken from a rather flattering dream of Elsa by the ungodly trumpeting anthems of the foreigners as they each marched their way haughtily down the streets and to the castle gates. Pleasantly for Anna, Elsa did not greet them but rather allowed the guards to escort them to their individual guest chambers.

To the castle's surprise, Elsa remained hidden for the rest of the day. She summoned a servant to tell the men that she would make an appearance at the welcoming banquet that evening and for them to spend their day settling in and exploring the castle.

When Anna heard this she smirked in satisfaction, at least she didn't need to worry about the suitors throwing themselves at Elsa for a few more precious hours. However, this was going to make the banquet absolutely stifling with competition and rivalry, Anna sighed in repugnance when she came to this realization and contemplated finding a chambermaid… to ask for a box to contain her joy.

She wandered around that whole day searching for Elsa, but the Queen's handmaids refused to reveal her location, telling Anna that her sister wanted to be alone. Anna was left to her own devises and found herself wandering the grounds, watching the princes judgmentally from a safe distance.

There was the Prince of the Eastern Coast who looked no more than 16 years of age, but who, she found out later, had just celebrated his 24th birthdate. His cheeks still held their baby fat, there was barely a wisp of peach fuzz on his upper lip and his eyes were wide and boyish. Elsa would never go for him.

Then there was the Prince of Eriden from across the sea and Anna despised him as soon as she set her eyes on him. His jaw was chiseled to such perfection that she feared someone might slice themselves on those cheekbones. His brown irises held that inquisitive manhood spark and his smile sat smugly on his soft lips. Anna happened to run upon him as he was practicing his swordsmanship and decided as she walked away that she would start those fencing lessons Elsa had insisted upon as soon as possible.

Anna made a list in her mind, crossing off the princes who she was sure Elsa would not even bother to think twice upon and stacking up the ones who walked confidently and spoke fluently. The odds were _not _in Anna's favor. Of the 15 she could only find 4 that would never be able to fit the bill on first glance, one of them was Prince Peach Fuzz. The rest, naturally, she loathed on first glance.

When the clock in the hall struck 7pm, Anna had had enough of Elsa's little game of hide-and-seek. The banquet was to start at 8:30 and she still hadn't heard a word from her sister. Anna put on her gown and did her own hair carefully in the vanity mirror. She painted her eyes, slipped on the matching set of shoes to her dress and bribed the youngest handmaid she could find with free dessert for the next three days if she would just tell her where the heck Elsa was.

Then, Anna marched with the authority only a princess in her own castle could command to the third floor. She pulled up in front of the room that had once held her parents' bedroom chambers and, ignoring the protests of the two guards standing watch over the double doors, knocked loudly.

"Elsa! I know you're in there!" She growled out, dropping her dignity in order to sound threatening. "Now open this damn door."

There was a rustling from the inside of the room and Anna rolled her eyes when she heard a servant ask, "do you want me to send her away, Your Highness?"

"No!" Anna shouted out, banging again, "She does **not **want you to 'send her away'! Elsa, if you don't let me in, so help me, I'll…"

The door swung open on its hinges and Anna stumbled back as 4 handmaids fled the room, cowering as Anna frowned after them. She turned towards the entry way and straightened out her gown, feeling only partially ashamed of her behavior, before entering.

The suite had been dusted and cleaned so that it looked as if the former King and Queen had only left aboard that fateful ship yesterday. Candles and lanterns illuminated the room with a soft, warm glow. The bed was made up with the same duvet Anna always remembered being upon it and the curtains looked the same as well, except for the minor traces of fading from the sun. She hadn't set foot in this room in years and the emotions that overtook her startled Anna.

But then her eyes found Elsa and the heartbreak lost its sting, leaving only room for wonder. Her sister, in that moment more than any, embodied the full title of Queen. She stood; shoulders squared, posture regal, facing her younger sister with a slightly annoyed air.

Her eyes blazed darker than usual from behind her painted lashes, and her lips were adorned with a soft color to match the constant pallor of her skin. Her typical ice gown had been transfigured, and in its place a carefully crafted dress, studded in brilliant diamond-like shards that reflected off the light, wrapped itself around her lithe body. The train on the dress flowed around her where she had turned to face Anna. Her hair was plaited and laid over the right side of her chest as usual, but small flowers made of ice shards were embedded into it. Atop her head sat a silver crown.

The former beloved King and Queen may be gone from this world, but here was a young woman who had blossomed to take their place. In that moment, Anna would have bowed in allegiance to Elsa if it wouldn't have been weird.

"Elsa…" Anna murmured aloud before curtseying with an adoring smile. "I mean Your Majesty," she corrected herself, "you are truly beyond compare."

She chanced a glance upwards to find Elsa unable to stop herself from smiling back at the redhead. She nodded at Anna, "thank you, you look gorgeous."

Anna blushed at the compliment. She may not possess the noble grace that Elsa carried, but she knew that tonight she was beautiful in her own right. Her evergreen dress fitted her snuggly, hugging her thighs and displaying her hourglass figure more than any typical princess gown she had worn before and her auburn locks were captured in an elegant bun at the base of her skull while a few odd curls framed her face.

Anna looked up from her own body to catch Elsa's eyes wandering over her figure. A flare of optimism lit inside her, as her stomach twisted into an indistinguishable knot. Elsa lingered on her hips, then her chest before meeting Anna's eyes. The blonde's cheeks flushed a soft pink. "What are you…" she tried before losing her voice, "what are you doing here?"

Anna held her hands out to the side with a shrug. "You invite 15 suitors to Arendelle and then refuse to make an appearance; I'm trying to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Anna. I'm not regretting this decision if that's what you want to know," Elsa said, her lips pursed evenly.

Anna watched her sister turn back towards the mirror and inspect the crown upon her head, making sure it was straight. She sighed, walking towards Elsa with her head bowed. "Elsa… I didn't think that." Anna stopped behind her sister and stared into the vanity, both girls watching each other's reflection. "I'm not here to brag or… or rub anything in."

Elsa sighed shakily and crossed her arms over her middle protectively.

Anna took the few steps until she was pressed against Elsa's back. She wrapped her arms around the Queen, slipping them under Elsa's own and put a head on her shoulder. "All I want to know is if you're okay," she said. Elsa's breath caught in her throat, Anna could feel it and she turned her head slightly until she was looking at the soft slope of her sister's jaw, "are you?"

"I'm…," Elsa shook her head, "I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know what I feel."

Anna squeezed Elsa gently as she felt the girl's pulse quicken beneath her chin. Before she really understood the consequences of her actions, she dipped her head down and pressed her mouth against that pulse point. Elsa tensed and then relaxed as an uncontained gasp escaped her parted lips. "What does it feel like?" Anna asked quietly.

"W-warm," Elsa stuttered.

Anna placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before moving an inch closer to her neck and placing another. This hadn't been her intention when she had gone searching for Elsa, but now the emotions swirled within her chest and she couldn't rein them in. She had promised herself she wouldn't act on these feelings, but the room was thick with something heady and Anna felt her grasp on control slipping away.

Another press of her lips and Elsa swallowed audibly. "What else?" Anna asked.

"I don't know… it's fierce," Elsa tried as her arms tightened unwillingly over Anna's.

"Fierce?"

"Like fire." Elsa tilted her head and their gazes met, eyes blazing, daring each other on silently. "Like…" the older girl licked her lips as her head bent towards Anna's, "… like you."

"Your Highnesses, the banquet is about to- oh!"

A handmaid had entered swiftly and upon seeing the young women had dropped her gaze to the floor. Elsa ripped away from Anna, flushing brightly as she cleared her throat; Anna stared at the opposite wall, cursing lividly in her head. "I'm so sorry. My sincerest apologies," the maid stammered as she fumbled for the doorknob.

Elsa held out a hand. "No, do not apologize. You did nothing wrong," she said tenderly, morphing back into the ever respectable Queen of Arendelle. Elsa laughed in fake abandon, "Anna was just teaching me how to flirt… Obviously, I'm not very good at it."

The handmaid nodded, but offered no further response. Neither sister was sure if she had swallowed the lie. Anna clenched her fists in anger. How dare Elsa say such a thing when she had been standing before the blonde with her heart in her hands. It felt as if Elsa had swatted her away the way one slaps at a buzzing insect.

Elsa, purposefully ignoring Anna's glare, squinted at the maid. "The banquet is about to begin then?" she asked.

"Yes'm."

"Alright," she smiled and strode across the room, only looking back at Anna as if it were a second thought. However, Anna saw the confusion in those sapphire eyes. "Anna, willing to join us?"

Anna ground her teeth. "Yes, Your Majesty."


	3. Chocolate

Chapter 3: Chocolate

The banquet was humid, hundreds of Arendelle's people along with the 15 suitors, 40 servants, the Queen and the Princess all trapped within the confines of the ballroom. Anna fidgeted in her seat, using a paper fan to try and cool herself down. However, it did nothing for the fury inside her blood.

Usually, Anna was the one who mingled amongst the crowds of people at social gatherings, but right now she preferred her throne which gave her a bird's eye view of the room. Her eyes trailed over the trawl of people wearily before jumping back to Elsa and her dance partner when the suitor she was now waltzing with lifted her into the air.

Anna felt like being sick. Her fingers grasped the sides of her ebony-carved armrests, watching as Elsa tilted her head back and laughed, smiling as the prince brought her closer to whisper in her ear.

For a singular moment Elsa glanced her way, their eyes meeting across the ballroom and Anna saw the façade fall away as the blonde stared softly back at her. Her sapphire eyes twinkling with that same confusion they held as she had left their parents' suite before the mask was back on and she was whisked out of view.

Anna jumped to her feet, wringing her hands in repulsion. Maybe Elsa could allow her life to be ruled by her duty as monarch, but Anna refused to stand by and watch any longer. She made a brief movement towards the dessert table, chocolate was a fine distraction, but then switched directions and decided wine would be even more effective.

She brushed past the crowds of people, smiling politely when people bowed and inclining her head when she was greeted. Anna rounded the drinks table with a sigh. She had never been roaring drunk before, but there was a first time for everything.

Suddenly her eyes lighted upon a tall figure leaning clumsily against the pillar behind the refreshments, a glass in his hands as he wiped the mop of blond hair out of his eyes.

Anna marched towards him, all her pent up emotions for Elsa and towards this whole stupidity rising to the surface as she closed in on Kristoff.

He noticed her before she could open her mouth and raised his cup towards her in greeting, wine sloshing onto the floor. He stumbled forwards. "Lovely party, isn'it?" he slurred as he tried to keep Anna in focus.

"No." Anna whispered heatedly, "No it is not! Between you drinking your life away and Elsa handing hers off to a throng of men, I'd say I'm the only one with any sense anymore. So, no! It is not a 'lovely evening' Kristoff!"

Kristoff frowned, handing his glass to a waiter who happened to walk by and reached a clumsy hand towards her cheek. Anna sighed and took his fingers, guiding them there safely. "What's the matter?" he murmured unsteadily.

Anna closed her eyes and gave a half-sob. "What's the matter? I wish I could tell you but I think it would only make you hate me more."

"Anna… I don't hate you, I could never…" He made the emphasis on the wrong letters in her name, but somehow she found that this was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. "I'm your friend before anything else; tell me what's the matter with you."

Anna sniffled and smiled at his drunken adorableness. "I wish I could have loved you, you know," she told him quietly, unsure if he even understood her, "It would have made things so much easier."

"Well," he drawled, "I still love you even if the feelings aren't returned so tell me who's bothering you and I'll punch him."

Anna laughed when the faces of the 15 suitors flashed in her mind. "Your fist would be really sore…"

"Kay, well then, just tell me about it."

She frowned up at him undecidedly before allowing it all to stumble out. "Kristoff… I'm in love with someone, someone I should never have fallen for. I don't even know if sh-he knows how I feel and I can't see how I will ever be able to tell him."

Kristoff stared down at her. "Then," he shrugged, "move on."

"What? No, I… I can't."

"If you're too scared to tell this guy how you feel, then I'd say you don't deserve him anyway."

Anna looked up at the blond in front of her, feeling as if she had been slapped in the face. "How could you say that?"

"Anna…" he sighed, pronouncing it wrong again, "I'm not trying to trash your dreams. I'm just saying what you need to hear. If you aren't going to man-up and do something about it, then what's the point of dwelling on it, right? If this person matters enough to you then you would tell them the truth and let them choose what they want."

Her shoulders slumped forward and all the ferocity that had boiled in her blood a minute prior diffused into the air around her. Kristoff was… right. She couldn't blame Elsa for something she didn't even know, and she couldn't expect anything to change if she didn't try. Her slip in their parents' room had been cowardly of her, if she loved Elsa the way she claimed she did then she needed to tell her instead of trying to steal moments from her sister and confuse her even more.

Anna looked back up at Kristoff. "Damn you," she whispered, hauling him in for a hug, "damn you and your excellent advice."

She felt him smile into her hair and squeezed her gently. "Go get'em, tiger."

Anna pulled away, rose on her tip-toes to give the man a kiss on his cheek, and ordered a guard to watch over him. Under no circumstance was Kristoff allowed another glass, unless it was water.

She left the drinks table completely sober and stalked out across the ballroom.

Finding Elsa wasn't a difficult job, Anna simply walked towards the most crowded point of the room. Pushing herself through her sister's admirers, she found Elsa and the Prince of Eriden waltzing across the floor, Mr. Chiseled Cheekbones spinning her enchantingly and making her dress flow beautifully around her.

Anna tapped her foot and waited for the dance to finish. She could wait a few more minutes, after waiting and watching for endless months what were a few more minutes? Anna watched as the music swelled to its climax and the man dipped Elsa low to the ground, her body bending in elegance. Anna's mouth went dry.

The dance ended and the prince bowed, kissing her hand before backing away into the swarm of people surrounding the dance floor. Elsa smiled invitingly, waiting for the next young man to step forwards. Anna sucked in a breath, said a silent prayer, and walked out onto the floor.

Their eyes met and she watched Elsa's smile falter, it wasn't a bad falter, it was actually flattering. Anna bent her head in respect before throwing Elsa her signature grin. "May I have this dance?" she murmured.

Elsa hesitated and so Anna reached forwards, not waiting for an answer as she wrapped an arm around her waist and linking their fingers together with the other hand. A violin played somewhere in the background and as the other instruments joined in, Anna led Elsa forwards with a finesse she hadn't known she possessed.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" Elsa asked hesitantly once they had fallen into a steady rhythm.

Anna smiled, "I found a drunk Kristoff by the wine table."

"Oh…" Elsa smirked and chuckled softly, "mending his broken heart, I assume?"

"I believe so."

They moved in silence for a moment until Anna felt the music guide her. "Heads up," she warned as she held their joint hands above them and twirled Elsa outwards before reeling her back in. Their bodies pressed closer than before.

"You… never told me what happened between you two…" Elsa said slowly.

Anna's mind froze briefly. "I um… realized I couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved," she answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry," Elsa murmured,

"Don't be."

The blonde quipped an eyebrow.

"I just mean… it's over now, I don't mind talking about it," Anna bit her lip. She spun Elsa again, staring at the way she sparkled in the chandelier light. "How's the suitors?" she asked.

Elsa looked down and pretended to be contemplating their footwork as they moved across the floor. "It's going smoothly I suppose."

"The Prince of Eriden seems like a respectable guy," Anna tried. _Damn him and his swordsmanship. _

Elsa made a face at her and Anna laughed in relief. "No?" she grinned, "okay then… well are you having a good time?"

Another twirl and Elsa's face ended up centimeters from her own for a few precious moments. Anna thought she felt her sister's grip tighten around her. "Can I be truthful?" Elsa asked.

"Always."

"I can't wait until tonight is over."

Anna's heart soared and she felt the heat inside her stomach rise. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Elsa confirmed with a quick nod of her head, "I just want to hide somewhere and eat a plateful of chocolate… I've been so nervous, I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

Anna laughed and pulled Elsa close again until their heads were looking over the other's shoulder. Her lips at her ear, she said gently, "I'll sneak the chocolate, you escape the suitors, and I'll meet you outside."

She felt Elsa breathe deeply. "Where?"

"The garden, by the willow tree?"

Anna waited nervously for Elsa's response until finally she heard her whispered reply. "Give me 20 minutes."

She nodded quickly, mind ecstatic as the song ended and reluctantly she released the Queen. They curtseyed to each other.

"Thank you, Princess Anna," Elsa addressed her loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"My pleasure," she responded and then faded away into the see of royals and citizens.

Anna, filled with some sort of bubbly joy, dashed into the kitchen. She found the cook peering into a pot of caramel substance on the stove. "Cook!" she squealed, rushing over and kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Princess Anna," he smiled, "you're only this happy to see me when you want something."

Anna swatted him playfully, "I'm always happy to see you!"

The man had worked in the kitchen for as long as she could remember. He had been a dish washer when she was younger, sneaking her out little morsels of dessert whenever he could. He had been repositioned to assistant cook when she had been in her rebellious teen years, and once her parents passed she had promoted him to head cook.

"What do you want, my dear?" he asked cheerfully. "You're more flushed than I am and I've been standing over this oven for 2 hours."

Anna jumped, "I'm in love, Cook, and I need some chocolate."

The cook laughed openly and marched over to the ice box, hauling out a sealed silver platter. "Well then here you are," he placed it in her hands, "the best thing I have… was saving it for the closing tonight, but you seem to need it more than I do."

"Thank you!" she grinned, running out and throwing back over her shoulder, "I owe you one!"

He slapped his hat in her direction. "Nonsense, now run along and go be foolish."

Anna smirked, having the gall to stick her tongue out at him as she rounded the corner. She snuck out of the kitchen from the back entrance which let her into the hallway. It was silent and dark in the long corridor, and Anna froze momentarily.

This was it. She was going to tell Elsa, and then she'd know. Whether she reacted horribly or wonderfully, at least she would know.

Anna walked slowly down the hall, turning left and prying open a cobblestone door which let her into the back of the gardens. When she reached the bottom of the three stairs she slipped off her shoes and stepped into the grass with bare feet.

The night was young with the moon hanging freshly in the sky as the stars twinkled around it. Torches blazed softly from the stone wall surrounding the garden and in a darkened corner Anna saw a group of fireflies moving lazily. It had been a hot day making for a cool evening without so much of a breeze licking the air.

The sunflowers had closed for the night and so had the tulips and the lilies by the small pond to her left, but she had always found the garden most beautiful in the dark. The fountain stood in the middle of the outside courtyard, the sound of water hitting stone echoing gently in the dark.

"Anna?"

She turned and found a hidden Queen of Arendelle amongst the fir trees to her right. Elsa stood half behind one of the rough tree trunks, her hand clutching the bark as if she were clutching a shield.

"Hey…" Anna murmured as she approached her slowly, setting the chocolate onto the grass and squatting beside it. She tapped the place next to her expectantly and Elsa emerged from behind the fir. She drew close to Anna and kneeled beside her.

Anna took the cover off the silver platter and Elsa smiled at the small chocolate éclairs hidden underneath. The redhead snatched one and leaned back on her elbows as she took a bite. Elsa took one and bit into it daintily, her legs draped to one side of her as gracefully as ever.

"How'd you sneak away so fast?" Anna asked, wiping the frosting from her own upper lip.

Elsa chewed thoughtfully. "I took off as soon as you left," she said, "I told the guards I was feeling ill but that the banquet could continue for as long as the people wanted to stay."

Anna groaned, "And you just gave them all an invitation to eat us out of house and home."

"Hey!" Elsa smirked, slapping at Anna's bare ankles, "At least I was being a good host."

"There's that I guess," she replied with an eye roll.

Elsa took another éclair and leaned back onto her elbows beside Anna, mimicking the younger girl. "Mmm," she mumbled through a mouthful of food, "Cook still lets you into the kitchen?"

Anna looked over in surprise, "You knew about that?" Elsa had already been locked in her room by the time Anna had discovered the dish washer who was willing to sneak her treats.

"Yup," she grinned.

"How?"

"I heard mum and dad talking about it once in the hallway; they said they found you with a tray of cupcakes in your dollhouse."

Anna laughed as she remembered the day. "They banned him from slipping me anything ever again after that," she glanced over at Elsa and motioned to the platter, "he didn't listen, obviously."

"And the Sweet Toothed Princess of Arendelle was born," she said as she shook her head. Anna watched with a smile that turned into a soft expression of longing as Elsa licked the frosting off her fingers gently.

Elsa glanced over and blushed as she noticed Anna's staring, she lowered her hands back into the grass. They sat in a tense silence until Elsa laid back into the grass, looking up into the night sky as if for direction.

Anna leaned beside her, watching her carefully as she plucked at the grass beneath her fingers.

"I need to ask you…" Elsa spoke after a while. She cleared her throat and looked over at Anna. "Upstairs, in the suite… did you. Was that something? I don't… it confused me, Anna."

She stared at the blonde before her, thinking through what she needed to say. Finally, she collapsed onto her back beside her companion and looked up into the sky. She shook her head, "I don't know."

Kristoff's voice reverberated around the walls in her mind_; you would tell them the truth and let them choose what they want. _

Elsa breathed with a choked sigh and when Anna looked over silver tears were running from her sister's wet eyes and slipping into her hairline. "Yes you do, Anna," Elsa whispered, "you know what you were doing. Are you really that desperate to prove that you're right about the suitors that you're willing to try something like… that?"

"What?" Anna breathed.

Elsa turned her head and glared at her angrily. "That isn't something you do to people just to get your way. You can't play with my feelings…"

"I would never…"

Elsa sat up briskly, her hands slamming the ground and the grass underneath them frosting over. "It's horrible enough that I have these feelings, but to encourage it? To push me like that!"

"You have… you feel it too…"

Elsa was lost in a tangent of words, "And then the dance and you looked at me with that _face_. Yes! That one you're making right now… what if someone noticed, Anna?"

Anna sat up and grabbed Elsa's fingers, they were freezing. "Noticed what?" she asked as she held her hands tightly, "what is there to notice? Tell me…"

Elsa frowned in disgust at her. "Nothing," she ripped her hands away and rose to her feet, "absolutely nothing. This was a mistake; I should have never followed you out here."

Her heart jumped in her chest as Anna stood up, suddenly very aware that this was the moment. The only moment left to explain herself.

"I love you." She proclaimed it loudly, the shame and the guilt melting from her frame. "Elsa… I _love_ you."

The Queen was stuck in mid retreat, unable to take another step away. Frozen.

Elsa looked back over her shoulder, "how do you know what love is?"

Anna jutted out her chin defiantly. "I know what I feel. It's … not an emotion, it's something within me. It's sown into every fiber of who I am and it screams for you." She moved forwards, stepping closer as Elsa turned around. The blonde's expression was one of rage and fear, or rather, rage induced by fear. "It screams for _you._ There is no one else… that's why I ended it with Kristoff… he wasn't _you." _

Anna reached out and with shaking hands held onto Elsa's hips, tugging her closer. Elsa looked down at their chests pressed together and then up into the younger's daring teal eyes. "Anna…" she breathed, "this isn't…"

"Stop," Anna commanded. "You don't get to say this isn't right. I've been fighting this since the day you finally came out of that god forsaken bedroom… it's not wrong. It's different. It's new. It's…" she laughed, "It's beautiful."

Elsa's gaze softened and their foreheads touched.

Anna swallowed and shook her head, "I don't know what will happen, I don't know what people will think… all I know is that I want this."

"Anna," Elsa murmured simply, her arms creeping up the redhead's arms and around her shoulders.

Anna closed her eyes at the feeling and words flew from her mouth, unguarded and wrapped in honesty. "I want to fall asleep with you and wake up next to you… I want to dance with you in front of everyone, and in the dark with no music… all at once. I want to love you the way you should be loved. And I really want to kiss you right now…"

"Then kiss me," Elsa whispered as she drew Anna towards her and their lips slipped together.

Anna's mind exploded like the firecrackers the kids set off in summertime. She pressed into Elsa, moving against her in a mess of grasping hands and gasping breaths. Her mouth was cold, but it was soft and Anna covered it with her own again and again.

Elsa's hands were tugging gently at her hair and then swiping across her jawline and down her neck. Anna kissed her harder and the blonde released an almost undistinguishable whimper, driving her mad.

A wet tongue traced Anna's top lip and she was done for, opening up for Elsa like a flower, taking her tongue and meeting it with her own. They swished against each other and Anna moaned at the taste of éclairs and frost.

Suddenly, Elsa pulled away and rested her head on her shoulder as she gasped for breath. Anna felt her own chest heaving, sucking in air as her lungs burned.

She gripped Elsa, holding her to herself possessively and kissed her hair. Anna felt Elsa's lips brush against her shoulder and she shivered into her.

Eventually Elsa glanced up into her eyes from shimmering lashes and Anna smiled as the blonde ducked her head shyly. "What are we going to do?" she whispered, but she didn't say it with despair this time, she said it with hope.

Anna brushed her thumbs cross her pale cheeks. "We should finish the éclairs," she managed with a grin.

Elsa laughed, "what?"

"Yeah, they're going to go to waste."

"Are you serious?"

"Very," Anna said as she pulled away, "stay here with me tonight, okay? Just don't think. Stay out here and we'll eat chocolate and talk and… we'll face the rest in the morning. Alright?"

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

Anna reached out her hand to take and Elsa intertwined their finger but stopped once Anna had turned towards the place they had been sitting earlier. "Anna?" Elsa asked.

"What?"

"Was this here before?"

Anna looked down at her own palm Elsa was holding open towards her. In the center was a black, inky snowflake. It was small and almost seemed insignificant except that Anna had never seen it in her life.

"No… I," she stopped and grabbed Elsa's left hand, "you have one too?"

In Elsa's palm was a dark matching design, no bigger than an inch across.

* * *

_Woah, A mysterious mark on both palms? Magic is in the air. _


	4. Marked

_Author Note: The brief flashback to the library is happening while Anna is thinking in bed the following morning, and then the story carries on from there. Sorry if it's jumpy, I'll tighten it up after... when it's not 3 in the morning. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Marked**

Anna woke to an empty bed and a full heart.

She flipped over onto her back and stared with a frown at the pink ceiling of her bedroom. Daylight was beginning to filter through the window and it illuminated a trail of dust in the air. Anna raised her arm above her and stared at her palm, the mark of the snowflake still there. She allowed her hand to fall back to the bed, arm covering her eyes as she sighed.

Last night was a combination of star dust and rain, respectfully. Elsa in the garden… the thought made Anna ache for her touch, the way the older girl had given in to the younger's words, the way her ice dress felt against her, the way she had kissed her.

It was stunning and breathtaking, and all synonyms associated.

And then Elsa saw the inky stain on her hand and Anna had found an identical one on the blonde's, and the aftermath of their actions hit them both. They had stared in disbelief and then rushed to the library, not knowing where else to look for an explanation.

They boarded the entrance to the castle's library with chairs and set off in opposite directions. Anna ran towards the section where she knew dozens of romantic novels lay while Elsa walked over to the shelf that held the books of crimes against the state. Anna found her an hour later on the floor, back against a bookshelf that was now frozen solid and her sapphire eyes scanning a volume entitled '_Incest and other Unmentionable sins'. _

Anna had felt the flare of anger as Elsa looked over at her. "We kissed Elsa… it's not, we didn't… it's not incest yet, if that's what you're worried about," she spat as she whirled around and stalked away.

"Anna!" Elsa had called and followed after her, a trail of frost forming behind her. "Anna stop," she grabbed the redhead's arm, "Just… look at this."

Anna snatched the book from her hand and read the passage that Elsa indicated aloud. _"The relationship between two family members or distant relatives, typically in the form of romantic or sexual, is labeled as incest by the Order of the 24 Kingdoms. It is considered an abomination and ultimately punishable by death." _

Anna would not allow one law to keep them from this… whatever it was. As Queen of Arendelle, Elsa was the law! She could rewrite it for their kingdom, couldn't she?

"Elsa, this doesn't change anything…"

"There's more," she had said as she flipped ten pages ahead and pointed to another section.

"_The relationship between two individuals of the same sex is ungodly and against the laws of nature. It is an abomination and if not discontinued upon realization then may be punishable by death." _

Anna stopped reading and stared down at the page in hatred. She looked up at Elsa to find her breathing heavily with a hand over her brow. She allowed the book to fall to the ground, but held onto her own that she had found. Anna brought Elsa to her, the girl gripped onto her as if she was scared the redhead would be torn from her grasp.

"They're wrong," Anna had whispered against her cheek, "It's not an abomination, and it's not a sin. They don't understand how this feels."

Elsa had shaken her head. "It doesn't matter. They don't _see_, Anna, and that's the problem. These rules are real and their consequences… they're fatal… for both of us. I can't allow that to happen to you… I won't!"

"Elsa," Anna tried, "… look at this." She held out the book she had found. It was old and tattered, the corners flaking while the parchment itself had faded into a soft brown.

"True love?" Elsa laughed at the title, but it came out as a sob.

Anna pointed to the page. "Just read it…"

Elsa had sighed and looked down, reading slowly as she deciphered the almost illegible script, "_True love may manifest itself in many different forms. The most powerful result is when it is displayed physically by a small design imprinted on the body, this is called the Mark of the Beloved." _Elsa paused to raise an eyebrow and Anna motioned for her to continue."_The shape of said mark depends upon the individuals it affects, often appearing as a symbol or a word. The Mark of the Beloved is initiated through true love's kiss and will remain visible until its hosts have consummated their love, until one of them loves another, or until death separates them. " _

Elsa stopped reading there, glancing up into Anna's face searchingly and then opening her palm to look at the snowflake that blemished her perfect skin. "Do you believe this?"

Anna avoided the question with her own, "what else could it be?"

They had agreed to look further into the Mark until they found out if their suspicions were correct. Elsa would question one of the elders – without giving names or reasons - and Anna would check the royal records of Arendelle to see if it had been mentioned in the past.

By that time it had been well after midnight and the castle was quiet except for the guards escorting out the last few rounds of guests. Elsa and Anna, taking the book with them, had left the library for their chambers.

It had been an uncomfortable parting, both women not knowing what to say… or do. Anna stepped closer, but Elsa retreated with the book pressed to her chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she had said softly, eyes on the ground, and she turned away down the hallway. Anna had stared after her in silence until the blonde was long out of sight.

Anna forced the thoughts of last night from her mind and slipped out of her bed. She dressed quickly in the soft morning light, putting on a pale blue long-sleeved dress with wool stockings from her feet to her knees.

She descended down the staircase and who else should be pacing at the bottom by the entryway than the Prince of Eriden. Anna tried to sneak past him but he turned as she was passing.

"Ah, Princess Anna!" he smiled and bowed politely.

Anna ground her teeth, glancing longingly at the doorway she had almost escaped through. "Yes, and you are?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Perhaps your brother-in-law to be," he chuckled.

Anna deadpanned, deciding it would be better not to respond to that. _He did not just…_ _the little bastard. _

The Prince scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ha, actually I am Stephen Malcolm Highmore III, but please call me Stef. Most people do."

"Okay, Stephen," Anna nodded. She purposefully emphasized his name. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

He gave her a friendly grin. "You as well Princess."

"Mm, well," Anna pointed over her shoulder, "I should probably be going. You know, things to do, sights to see."

"Ah… yeah, yes," Stephen said as he clasped his hands together. "Say, you haven't seen Elsa this morning, have you?"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly with an icy smile. "No, why?"

Stephen winked, "I wanted to find her before the other men decided to take up her time."

"I see."

"I must admit, Queen Elsa is really something."

"I know."

Silence fell over them as Anna glared at the Prince before her, wishing she could jump at his throat and have Elsa there to watch her tear him to shreds. She didn't care how well-mannered he was.

"Ah! There you are, son." An older man entered from the hall to their left, it led to the guest chambers. He was as tall as Stephen and just as built, an intimidating figure. His hair was slick and greasy; his beard peppered with spots of gray, and by his side hung a sword in a jeweled sheath. He clapped the Prince on the back, glancing at Anna.

"Princess Anna," Stephen motioned towards the man beside him, "my father, King Eldor of Eriden."

Anna bowed in confusion. "King Eldor," she greeted, "a pleasure to meet you."

Eldor acknowledged her puzzled expression with a warm smile. "Princess Anna, I assure you the pleasure is entirely mine. You are wondering why I am here in Arendelle and not ruling my own kingdom, yes?"

Anna nodded.

"Smart girl," he praised. Eldor looked at Stephen standing beside him, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Stephen, go start saddling the horses." The Prince nodded, inclined his head to Anna, and strode out of the room.

Eldor's gaze followed him, eventually flickering back to Anna. "You see dear Princess, I have never been to Arendelle since the former King and Queen ruled the land and thought it was time to correct that. Seeing as my eldest son, Frederick, has yet to experience what it is like to rule a kingdom I decided to kill two birds with one stone and leave him in command." He chuckled at Anna, "Please refrain from telling my enemies that I have left my land in the hands of my unseasoned son, or I may come back to a new Eriden."

Anna smiled, deciding that while she wasn't fond of Stephen she didn't have to hate his father. "Your secret is safe with me, sir."

"I thought so. Now, if you will excuse me… I have a kingdom to explore." Another smile, another twinkle in those brown eyes. When Eldor extended his hand to Anna she immediately allowed him to take her own. Normal courtesy was to kiss the back of the hand, but he flipped hers over and placed his lips on her open palm.

Eldor stiffened and Anna realized exactly which hand he was holding. He pulled back and traced the intricacy of the small mark with his finger before Anna tugged it away and out of sight.

The King stared back at her with an astounded face. "What a peculiar marking," he murmured.

"I… it was…" Anna spluttered, but was saved by an icy hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, isn't it? She's had it since birth."

Anna whirled to find Elsa standing behind her. A purple cape was fastened at her neck with a leafed broach. She wore her crown and her diplomatic smile, eyes trained on Eldor. Elsa's hands were covered in silk gloves.

"Queen Elsa," the man bowed, his charm flickering back onto his features. "You retired early last night, but yet here you are, as beautiful as ever. You must be feeling better?"

When Elsa played Queen she transformed into another being; one that was tactful and reserved, and yet crackling with power. Anna watched in appreciation as her sister laced her fingers over her middle, a subtle smile curling up her mouth. She would have believed it was genuine if not for the way it refused to meet her eyes.

"Sick or healthy, I rise with the sun," Elsa said evenly, "but I thank you for your concern."

"Of course."

She motioned to the redhead and Anna suddenly realized that Elsa had somehow managed to place herself in front of her younger sister. "I see you've met the Princess."

"Yes indeed," he chuckled, "I quite like her. An exemplary younger sister, you could wish for none better."

Elsa glanced back at Anna and smiled softly. "Mm, yes. I believe you're right." Her gaze returned to Eldor and became distant once again. "What are your plans for today, King Eldor?"

"Stephen and I will be out until this evening, taking in your marvelous kingdom."

"That sounds lovely," Elsa said, "and yet, a shame. I had planned to invite Prince Stephen to join me for lunch in my study."

Anna almost growled.

"I'm sure he will be disappointed to miss it," Eldor responded solemnly.

"No matter, there will be other opportunities I'm sure. Now, Anna and I will leave you at peace, so that you may start your day." Elsa threw the King a radiant smile and Eldor returned it quickly. Anna felt as if there was an unspoken competition between them of who could appear the friendliest.

The King bowed low a final time, "Thank you, Your Majesty." He looked back at Anna and repeated the action, "Princess, it was a joy meeting you."

"You as well."

He left as quickly as he appeared. They waited quietly until his receding footsteps could no longer be heard, then both women turned to the other, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Thanks," Anna said sheepishly.

"It's okay."

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

Elsa stared off in the direction he had taken and bit her lip. "It's hard to say. I can never read men like Eldor, they're cunning."

Anna grinned at her, "So are you."

"What?"

"The way you handled that," Anna explained, "… you… weren't just Elsa, you were _the _Queen."

Elsa smirked, "You didn't think I could be both?"

Anna shifted closer. "I never said that. I've just never seen that side of you click into action like that."

"Hmm," the blonde allowed Anna into her personal space. They didn't reach for each other, but they were near enough to feel the other's breath on their face. "Do you know what I think?"

She gulped. "What?"

Elsa flicked her nose and pulled back, "I think you need a pair of gloves."

"… good call," Anna exhaled. The flipping in her stomach settled and she wiped her palms on the sides of her dress. They walked down the hall. "Was the lunch thing serious?" she asked suddenly, unable to bite her tongue.

Elsa glanced over at her in confusion. "What?"

"You told Stephen's father you were going to invite him to lunch," Anna said as she waved her hands for effect, "did you really…"

Elsa smiled at her, "was I really going to eat lunch with him privately?"

"Well… yeah."

Anna blew out a breath of air once the older girl shook her head. "No, I was simply trying to play my part," Elsa slipped her arm through the crook in Anna's elbow, hauling her closer as they walked. "And maybe for a moment trying to make someone envious," she teased.

Anna was internally quite pleased at her sister's response; she jabbed at Elsa's side. "And here I thought encouraging jealousy was beneath you."

Elsa laughed.

Another short silence, comfortable this time. "So…" Anna said quietly, "you're okay then?"

"Yes," Elsa looked over at her with a frown, "why?"

"Last night… you left quickly…" Anna tried.

The blonde nodded and sighed. She stared ahead as their walk slowed. "I just needed time," Elsa told her, a hand running over her own platinum braid. "Last night was a lot to take in."

Anna thought and then nodded, "I understand."

"Thank you," the older girl said sincerely, her head ducking the way Anna now realized it did when she was insecure or self-conscious. Elsa eventually cleared her throat, "Anna…"

"Yes?"

Elsa looked up and down the hallway before grabbing the redhead's hand and interlocking their fingers. "… When I said 'a lot to take in' I meant it in the best way," she explained in a whisper as she stopped walking.

Anna opened her mouth to retort with some type of characteristically sassy comeback but found that she had nothing to offer. Her mind was a blank, happy, Elsa-induced haze. She tugged her sister further up the hall, halting at the nearest darkened corner.

"What are you?" Elsa yelped as Anna pushed her into the shadows and cupped a hand over her mouth.

The blonde's back was against the wall and Anna released her slowly so that her hands could cup the now blushing cheeks.

"Oh," Elsa whispered in comprehension as the redhead smiled at her. "Oh," and she took Anna by the shoulders and drew her in.

Their lips met softly in the darkness, bumping against each other clumsily once, twice, three times before leaning back and grinning.

"This is hard when I can't see what I'm doing," Anna whined.

Elsa laughed and found her cheek before kissing it. "Maybe you're just bad at this," she smirked.

"Shut up!"

They leaned against each other contentedly. "When will I see you again?" Anna asked after a moment.

The blonde hummed in response as she thought. "I'll come find you when I'm done tonight."

"Done entertaining the suitors?"

An aggravated sigh. "Yes, done with the suitors."

"I hate them all," Anna hissed.

"You shouldn't," Elsa told her as she played with her pigtails, "you don't have anything to worry about."

The younger girl shook her head, "I hate what they represent, what the kingdom expects of you."

"I know," Elsa took her hand with a squeeze and led her back into the illuminated hallway, "now come on… it's time to go back to reality."


	5. Don't Freak Out

_Author Note: There's a pun in this one, 10 pts. to whoever finds it first! Your prize: my admiration… I know it isn't much, but hey, happy searching._

_P.S. Don't be stressed about the closeness between Anna and Kristoff in this chapter. Their friendship is an intimate one, (ex. Frodo and Sam anyone?) but nothing more. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't Freak Out

"Nothing!" Anna shouted in frustration as she slammed shut the 12th file of Arendelle's historic records.

The files were stored in the subfloor of the town's largest chapel, whoever wanted to look at them had to first ask permission from the priest or have a permit from the Queen. Anna could feel the crinkle of the permit Elsa had slipped her earlier that day in the hidden pocket of her dress. She sighed and slipped down into her chair.

All she wanted was information, a few written words stating that the Mark was real and not some imaginary fantasy in an old book. With evidence, Anna knew it would be simpler for Elsa to accept. It wouldn't make it easier, Anna believed that 'easy' had flown out the window when she decided to allow feelings for her sister to exist, but it would strip their relationship (she said relationship lightly) to its foundation.

Ultimately, the foundation was all that truly mattered to Anna. Take away the 'abomination' of it all and the rule breaking, and what remained was pure and unadulterated. Anna knew that, and with proof that the Mark of the Beloved was real she believed Elsa would be able to see that as well.

However, so far she had yet to make any progress.

Anna took another file from the shelf and skimmed through it. Patience had never been her strong point, and at this moment it was more than evident. After 10 minutes Anna cursed loudly and flung the papers across the desk she was sitting at, they fell and scattered on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to swear in a church. Even if you are the Princess." Anna sighed and looked over her shoulder as Kristoff walked across the candle lit room. He leaned down to pick up her mess.

"I'm not in the chapel," she bit back, "I'm underneath it."

He smirked and stood, chucking the folder back onto the table, "Tell that to the priest when he comes to kick you out."

Anna squinted at him and his comment, watching as he leaned his back against the desk beside her, heavy hands gripping the edge. "What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked.

Anna stared at her feet as she copied his position, her own back braced by the desk. "I'm looking."

"For?"

"Proof."

"…For?"

Anna bit her lip, "… stuff."

She glanced over as Kristoff ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "good to see we're getting somewhere."

She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and became aware of the matching set of Elsa's silk gloves on her own hands. They were a bit less regal than the blonde's, stopping at her wrist instead of mid arm and they lacked the intricate stitching.

"How did you find me?" Anna asked him softly. She suddenly felt very small.

"I went to the castle," Kristoff told her. "You weren't there and Elsa was in the middle of some thing…"

"Talking to one of the elders."

He nodded and shrugged, "Sure, yeah. Anyway, I found Olaf and he told me you were here looking for information for some top secret mission he wasn't allowed to know about. Then he told me he had promised you he wouldn't say that."

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. Leave it to the snowman without a skull or bones to watch her back. Kristoff smiled at her and they fell into a quiet lull. "How was the hangover?" she asked after a minute.

"Brutal…" he smirked and jumped up to sit on the table, "how did breaking your feelings to your mysterious sweetheart go?"

"Huh, so you do remember."

"Every embarrassing detail."

Anna grinned at him and he grinned back, but then she forced herself to remember the reason why Kristoff had drank at the banquet. The smile fell off her face and she laid her hand overtop of his. "I'm sorry that I hurt you… I didn't know, Kristoff," she shook her head, "I never meant to make you feel like this."

Kristoff stared ahead like he had the day in the sleigh when she'd broken it off. "I believe you, Anna," he said, "it still feels crappy, but I know you, so stop beating yourself up about it."

Anna glanced down and squeezed his hand, "friends?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes at her question and threw her his signature grin. "Yeah, sure," he held up a finger as stipulation, "but only if you tell me who this guy is."

"Why? So you can go after him?" she laughed.

"No, so I can help _you _go after him," he said quietly. Anna inwardly marveled at Kristoff's ability to push his own wants away so he could concentrate on someone else's, namely hers. She leaned off the desk and motioned towards the door.

"Come on then," she said, "I'm not telling you in a chapel, it makes me feel like I'm confessing."

Kristoff chuckled and followed her up the marble stairs. "Alright, so we're going for a walk then."

They ascended into the twilight, the sun setting off the left of the North Mountain. Anna waved and thanked the priest as they passed him. The cobblestoned streets were clearing and the children of Arendelle were running back to the calls of their mothers for dinner and bed.

Kristoff paid a young man of no more than 13 for two oranges from the basket he was selling and chucked one towards Anna. They found an especially quiet spot facing the fountain Elsa had frozen months ago when she was trying to escape the castle. Anna ran a hand over the smooth grey stone of the fountain, wondering how the blonde had felt as she had watched it freeze solid, her secret revealed to everyone.

Anna found it fitting that she would share her own secret here to Kristoff; they sat on the ground, their backs against the fountain.

He peeled his orange silently, waiting for her to start. She realized that there was no light way to begin and ended up facing him and pleading, "okay… please don't freak out."

Kristoff frowned and popped an orange slice in his mouth. "'Can't promise that."

"No, I don't care, I need you to promise you won't," Anna rambled, "even if you just freak out in your head… just don't physically panic or I'll panic… and I can't panic. I'm tired of panicking and blocking this out."

"…Okay," Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "This sounds worse than I thought, who did you fall for Anna, the butler?"

Kai's large torso flashed through her head and she punched Kristoff in the arm. "Ew, that's not funny."

"Alright, well, who is he then?"

Anna bit her lip and edged forwards. "Well…" she drew out, "it's more of a... her…"

She winced as Kristoff stared at her with his mouth agape. He didn't even know the worst of it yet. "…Oh, okay," he gulped and turned back to his orange, suddenly very intent on peeling the strings of pulp from the fruit.

"Kristoff…"

"No, it's good. It's all good," he reassured her, "I just… you left me for a girl, I… what… someone who doesn't even have a penis, Anna!"

"Kristoff!"

"Sorry! I'm a guy, what am I supposed to say?!"

Anna slumped against the cold stone of the fountain, "something not vain and involving anatomy please?"

He wiped a hand across his mouth, took a breath, and closed his swirling brown eyes. When they opened he looked almost understanding. "Alright… so," he clasped his hands together, "you're in love with a woman."

"Yes, I believe so," Anna said in resignation.

"Alright."

"You're okay with this so far?"

"I think," he noticed her anxious expression, "Oh gods, there's more isn't there?"

Anna peeled her orange viciously, fingers trembling. "Yeah…"

"'Kay, hit me with it," Kristoff said, shoulders rolling as if he were preparing for a physical blow, "I'm ready."

"… just don't…"

"I won't freak out!"

Anna opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and then turned away wordlessly. How do you just let slip that you're having a love affair with your biological sister? Her old school teachers hadn't prepared her for this.

"Anna," Kristoff took her shoulder and shook it gently, enough to make her look at him. "I will always accept you, okay? I will support anything you…"

"I kissed Elsa!" She yelped.

"…throw at me…" Kristoff's jaw dropped slightly. "…wha? Els… you what?"

"Oh gosh… oh _shit,_" Anna sobbed and wrapped her arms around her knees, hauling them to her chest. "I didn't… I had these feelings and I tried to make them go away, alright? I really did."

Mouth still open, Kristoff stared distantly at her.

"She's just so damn gorgeous all the time. And I don't mean just outwardly, but inside… her insides are beautiful… that sounds so weird," she rambled and then stopped suddenly when she realized Kristoff wasn't following. He had only heard Elsa's name and was still trying to work through that. She waited for a response. "Kristoff?"

Anna had to give him credit, he was good at dealing with shock. He closed his mouth eventually and blinked, but his eyes never left hers for more than a second. "You kissed Elsa," he stated.

"Yes."

"… once?"

She winced at him and he blew out a breath. "More than once," Kristoff murmured and then looked upset, "And what? She kissed you back?! She should know better, she's Queen, she's got to have some common sense… what does she think she's doing, playing with your emotions like that?"

"That's not…"

Kristoff was on his feet in moments. "I don't care if she's the fucking Queen of Mars!" his teeth clenched together, "I'm going to beat…"

"No!" Anna stood to her feet, hands fisted into furious little punching bags at her sides. She grabbed his jaw roughly, pulling him to her until their noses were touching. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her," she growled, surprising herself at the viciousness in her own voice.

They breathed heavily in each other's face with angry glares and tense muscles. Slowly, Kristoff's features softened and his jaw relaxed against her hand, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy. Anna, adrenaline still coursing, released him with a hard push.

She paced in front of him as he rubbed his chin.

"Anna, this is ridiculous," he tried after awhile, "... Elsa of all people should know that…"

"We both know that Kristoff!" Anna hissed, whirling on him, "it's insane, it's stupid, it's…"

"You could be executed."

"I know!" She shouted, looking around her before speaking quieter, "_I know, _okay? I've obsessed over the dangers more than anyone… except maybe Elsa. But, there's just this gravitational pull or something, I don't know! And we keep getting yanked back to each other!"

Anna stared up at Kristoff boldly, silently daring him to interrupt her. "I didn't kneel at my bedside and pray to fall in love with my sister. It just happened, it _happened_ and I can't change that." She tore off her glove and brandished her palm towards him, showing it to him in surrender. "Do you know what this is?"

He looked from the inky snowflake to her and back again, shaking his head.

"Elsa has one too," Anna said heatedly yet quietly and pulled the glove back on. "They're identical, okay? They just appeared the night of the banquet, when I told her… and we," she blushed, "when we kissed. There's this book in the library, it talks about true love and something called the…"

"The Mark of the Beloved," Kristoff murmured, finishing her sentence with a nod. "Yeah, I've heard of it. Grandpappie mentioned it before."

The trolls. Anna could have smacked herself for not thinking about asking them first instead of rooting elbow-deep in public records. She mentally tacked that away.

"So you think that's what it is then?" he asked warily.

"I believe so," she said truthfully.

Kristoff stalked towards her on heavy feet and she tensed until he held up his hands gently. She watched as he took her hand, slipping the glove off again. He cupped her hand in his and turned it over to study the mark carefully. After a long while he pulled away and put a hand behind his head.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" she asked in confusion.

Kristoff met her stare. "Anna, I told you I'd always be here for you. This…" he waved his arms at her for lack of better words, "won't change that."

Anna stared at him defiantely with a raised chin, but her words sounded broken, "are you sure?"

He smiled, transforming back into the Kristoff she knew. "Entirely."

Anna stood back warily for a few moments and then allowed her shoulders to fall forward as her guard fell. She took a shaky breath, tears filling her eyes, and ran at him. Tackling Kristoff in a hug, she hiccupped into his chest as his arms held her protectively.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

He kissed her head. "I know you are. It's okay, Anna, it's all okay."

"Don't…" she sniffed and may have wiped her nose on the collar of his shirt, "don't leave us, Elsa and I, we need you. I need you. She's strong, but she's scared too."

"I won't," he promised. When she had settled he pulled back and looked down at her, "so she makes you happy?"

"Mm," Anna murmured, "yes, very."

"And she loves you?"

"Mark of the Beloved, Kristoff," Anna reminded him.

"Right…" he said sadly and squeezed her arm, "then let's get you back to her, okay?"

_::_

"Would you like sugar with that, Your Highness?"

Elsa waved her hand at the plump woman standing beside her, dismissing her with a cool glance. "No thank you, Gerta, this is fine."

Elsa swirled her spoon around in her tea lightly as she gazed from her seat at her reading desk to the man sitting on the sofa. Elder Benjanen Fiorde held his own cup to his wrinkled mouth, blowing down on it lightly as steam rose into the air.

She had wanted to meet in her study instead of the conference hall to set the impression that this was a private matter. Besides, there were too many secret passageways and drapes to hide behind in the conference hall, this was her haven. They were secure here.

"Elder Fiorde," she addressed, pursing her lips in thought, "I wanted to call you here because I have a… personal inquiry."

"Yes," he smiled back, eyes crinkling as he did. "I thought so, Queen Elsa. I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities."

Elsa looked at the desk, picking up the book Anna had found in the library. "I was doing some reading," she began, flipping open to the page she now had memorized by heart. She handed it to the older man. "and I came across something called the… Mark of the Beloved, I believe?"

She quipped her eyebrow, pretending to see if she had said the name properly. She knew she had.

Fiorde nodded. "Yes, it's an old myth."

"A myth?" She pressed, heart sinking at the implication that it was nothing but the stuff of legends.

"Yes," he fingered the page carefully for the book was old and he didn't want to tatter the pages more than they already were, "it was said to be the appearance of true love in the physical world, manifesting on the bodies of two people in love. It's binding and irrevocable, which makes perfect sense, as love is considered by most to be the most powerful substance in existence."

Elsa observed the man carefully as he studied the pages. "Do you think it could exist?" she asked nonchalantly, but she felt the tea in her cup freeze solid.

"Ah, now that is where we enter unstable territory," Fiorde informed her, "for many will deny that something so grand could ever exist in our world, while there are others who claim that they have seen the mark, or saw its affects, or had the mark engraved on their own skin. It is, ultimately, unproven."

Elsa shook her head and stood with her hands clasped behind her back. She crossed the room and sat down next to the man on the couch.

She had known Benjanen Fiorde since she was a young girl; he had been not only an elder of the council, but her parents' key advisor. He was the closest the royals had had as a family friend. She remembered playing with her toys in front of the fireplace in this very study as her parents and Fiorde stayed up late discussing private matters.

She was no fool, and would put her trust in no one but herself or Anna. However, she believed that at his core this man was more loyal to the throne than most and Elsa took this fact in with confidence that he would keep whatever she decided to ask of him a secret.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am not asking what the world believes of this mark, I am asking what you believe," Elsa told him, holding herself confidently.

He sighed and looked to the fire, sipping his tea, "You may think me a fool."

"I value your opinion, whatever that may be."

"Then I will tell you, Your Majesty, since I have no authority to refuse you," Fiorde told her, "but you must trust that I speak the truth, no matter how absurd it may seem."

Elsa inclined her head. "Go on."

"My youngest son, Ander, met his wife at a very young age," the older man began, placing his hands on his lap. "He was 16 when he first saw Sophie and was smitten with her from that moment on. She was 5 years older and the daughter of a wealthy merchant, the match was unlikely… but yet somehow, it happened. Ander won her affection and courted her without her father's, or my own knowledge. One evening, Sophie's father saw Ander jump from his daughter's window."

Elsa smiled.

"Well," Fiorde told her, waving a hand through the air, "you can imagine his reaction. He came to our house and forbade Ander from ever setting eyes on his daughter again. Ander was a good son, reasonable with a considerable amount of respect for the law, but when it came it this girl there was something that changed within him. The next morning Ander was gone, and so was Sophie. They had stolen two horses from my stable and ran away into the mountains together.

"No one heard from them for many years after that night, and we had assumed the worst: that starvation or animals had gotten to them. They were young, after all, inexperienced. Time passed and both families had grown to accept their fate. That is until 8 years later, when there was a knock at my door and in the entranceway stood Ander, with Sophie, who was now his wife, and two small children. They were alive, and not only that, they had thrived enough to start a family.

"Having them home was a miracle, and we all celebrated their return, but they had changed from the people they once were."

"They were gone for 8 years," Elsa mused, "there is certainly much that can change in such an amount of time."

Fiorde shook his head. "No, this was beyond any natural development in character. It was as if Ander and Sophie had become one individual, with the same thoughts, the same speech. They moved as one person and their bond was unlike anything I had ever seen. Each bore a matching scar in the shape of a lily on their palm, it was white but not faded. I asked Ander what it was and he replied that it was their love for the other, when I questioned Sophie she replied with the same answer… she used the same words."

Elsa shifted uncomfortably.

"They only stayed for a short time, wanting to return to their home in the mountains. When they left, Sophie's father finally bestowed his blessing on them," Fiorde paused to smile at the memory he was reliving, "and the look on Ander's face… having the man's blessing meant more than I could have ever imagined to my son, because the man had raised Sophie, and Sophie was Ander's world.

"Ander wrote often, talking about his life, the children, and Sophie. Always Sophie. Until one day we received a hastily written letter less than a paragraph long explaining that the children had some sort of illness and were growing worse. Ander feared that they hadn't much time and begged us to bring him medicine from town. I left within the hour and reached Ander's hut the next morning… but it was too late."

Fiorde paused at this point and Elsa reached for his aged hand, griping his frail fingers supportively. "You don't have to finish."

"I do, my dear Queen," he told her gently and squeezed back, "for the last part, despite the heartbreak, is what grounded my faith in this mark you brought up."

He continued on, "When I arrived there were still coals smoking in the hearth and the door had been left open. The children weren't in their beds, they were laid on the floor and I suppose that they had been placed there as Ander and Sophie tried to resuscitate them. Sophie lay off to one side of the children, holding the youngest one's limp hand in her own. She had stabbed herself in what I believe was a rage of grief.

"Ander was overtop of Sophie, cradling her to his side. He had used the same blade on himself. And so there was my son and his family, cold and lifeless on the ground. I didn't tell Sophie's father, or my wife what had happened. I feared it was more heartbreak than they could handle. I told them that Ander and Sohpie had caught the illness from the children and that there was nothing I could do to help, that they were gone when I arrived. I didn't mention suicide, I couldn't."

"Why did you…" Elsa shook her head as her eyes watered, "why did you tell me this, sir? How does this relate?"

Fiorde patted the book beside him and looked back at her solemnly. "Because that is the power of true love, Queen Elsa. It is binding and uncontrollable. It may bring the most beautiful joy but also has the potential to bring unrequited destruction. My son's wife killed herself because she could not live without her children, and my son killed himself because he could not live without his wife. Their love, however pure, did not save them in the end. It doomed them. I want you to know the burden of true love, and I advise you never to overestimate its abilities."

Elsa cleared her throat, "you believe the scar on their wrists was the Mark of the Beloved?"

Fiorde sighed and leaned towards the fire, watching it kiss the logs that were feeding it. "I had heard about the mark while growing up, it was a common story for mothers to share with their children as they drifted to sleep. And since asking Ander and Sophie about the scar, and receiving the same answer from both… 'it was their love for each other'… I had always wondered. You know the myth, you've read the passage in this book, what happens when the lovers die, Queen Elsa?"

"… The mark will remain visible until death separates them," she murmured, quoting the page.

Fiorde nodded, "I buried the four of them. There were no scars on Ander's or Sophie's palms. Queen Elsa, I believe in the Mark of the Beloved… and I have seen what power true love may wield. Whatever your reasons are for asking me here tonight to talk about this, whether from curiosity," Elsa's eyes widened as the older man placed an open hand on her gloved hand, "or from personal concern, please do not take what I have said lightly.

"Ander was not a King, he did not have a kingdom to protect, if so I hope he would have chosen life instead of death. Love for Arendelle must come before all else, it is a King's duty. As well as a Queen's."

Elsa sat speechless, sapphire eyes searching those of Fiorde. "I think you should go," she told him and pulled her hand out of his grasp, "It's late."

Fiorde nodded once in acceptance and stood, moving towards the door. "As you wish," he said, "Good evening, Your Majesty."

Elsa stared at the fire, the fire that had mesmerized Fiorde as he had shared his story, deciding not to respond to the Elder's farewell. When the door clicked behind him she turned slightly, her neck held high and poised at a right angle as she watched the door. After a minute Elsa fell apart and her regal form crumpled into the sofa, eyes unseeing as she contemplated what Fiorde had said.

She was in that same position when the door opened again. Elsa felt a coldness on the sofa and rubbed her cheeks to find they were wet and salty. Tears. "Gerta,please go," she said, her voice hoarsh, "I'm going to rest here, I want to be alone."

Quick footsteps approached and Elsa felt a flare of anger at her disobeyed command. "Gerta!"

The back of the couch sagged, there was a roll, and a body fell on top of her. She found a mop of red hair covering her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Anna murmured as she nuzzled the older girl's hair before pulling back with a frown and cupping her face, "and sad. What's the matter?"

Elsa shook her head, eyes closing as the presence of Anna calmed her. She could smell oranges on her fingertips, her hair was undone from its pigtails and crimped around her freckled face. She smiled as lips kissed away the tears she had unknowingly cried. "I'm fine. It's nothing to worry over," Elsa leaned back to look up into teal eyes, "how was your day?"

Anna tensed atop her.

"What?"

Her sister moved off her and hugged her from behind, head burrowing into the side of her neck. "Kristoff found me at the chapel, we talked."

"About what?" Elsa asked as her arm covered Anna's that was wrapped around her stomach.

"Uh… about us," came the muffled reply.

The blonde had bolted upright and in a standing position within milliseconds. "What?!"

"Elsa! Calm yourself," Anna soothed. She tugged the Snow Queen back down onto the couch and resumed their position. "It's Kristoff, he's on our side. Seriously, he's okay with it, and if we ever need anything… if we need to escaped, he'll help us get out."

Elsa shifted with a huff, using her hand as a pillow, "and what if he had taken it badly?"

Anna snorted, "He's a kitten. I could take him with my eyes shut."

"Hm, I doubt that," she bit back, but relaxed once again.

"I mean… he panicked a bit at first, threatened to beat you up and stuff."

Elsa turned her head so that Anna could see her raised eyebrow. "Did he?"

"Yup," she nodded, "he went macho-teddy-bear on me, it got annoying. Then I just told him to shut up and that I wouldn't let him anywhere near you."

"Anna... that's flattering, but I think you're forgetting who has the ice powers in this relationship."

Elsa felt a squeeze from behind her. "Is that what we're calling this now, Your Majesty?" Anna questioned, "A 'relationship'?"

"Well… yes," Elsa froze and turned in her sister's arms, "No… I mean, if you want to."

Anna snuggled closer and wrapped the older girl's arms around her. "I'd like that."

"Good," Elsa whispered, "me too."

"So," Anna drawled as she raised her head on one elbow, "you can have the ice powers and I'll wear the pants."

Elsa poked the redhead, making her squeal. "How do you expect to wear the pants if you've never physically worn a pair in your life?"

"I know how to wear pants, Elsa!" Anna yelped as fingers danced over her side.

"Really? How?"

The younger girl squirmed against her with a peal of laughter. She felt Anna's foot slip over her knee and up to her waist, there was a moment of leverage, and suddenly Elsa found herself trapped. Anna straddled her waist, dress bunched up around her thighs and one of Elsa's wrists in her hand as she stared down smugly. "Like this," Anna purred.

The redhead's gaze darkened as the smile uncurled from her mouth, she licked her lips. Elsa swallowed and propped herself up on her elbows so that she was closer to the younger girl. Anna's fingers ran from wrist to elbow, from elbow to shoulder, and then jumped onto the platinum braid hanging over Elsa's left. She broke the ice clasp holding it in place and unraveled it, running her hands through the silky hair as Elsa closed her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Anna whispered, causing the blonde to glance up and find her leaning down.

They met somewhere in the middle with a kiss that started out gentle and soon turned into a frenzy of pent up… _something. _It could have been desire.

Anna nipped at Elsa's lip, finding the action made the girl bellow her squirm and create a type of friction between their joint hips that made her brain go hazy. She did it again, biting down harder, and Elsa yelped aloud, hips arching.

"Oh!" Anna moaned at the sensation and felt her sister's mouth smile against her own. She felt Elsa's tongue touch her lips like it had that night in the garden and she willingly opened her mouth, now knowing what to do.

She whimpered when the blonde broke the kiss and trailed her mouth across her jawline to her neck, kissing her skin softly. Anna shivered at the coolness, bending her neck to the right as her fingers found purchase in Elsa's freely flowing hair. Elsa's hands traveled from her knees and up the bare skin of Anna's legs before skipping over the dress and to the younger's thighs. She pushed down hard on Anna's hips, rolling her own at the same time.

"Elsaa…" Anna groaned, her voice shaky, "do that again…"

Elsa complied and this time the redhead's moved of their own accord, making the older girl gasp in surprise. Anna smirked and tugged at Elsa's hair, crashing their lips back together as their hips rolled against each other's in tandem.

Elsa tore her mouth away and her head fell back into the couch. Her chest heaved as she tightened her hold on Anna's waist, willing her to cease moving. "Anna… Anna… we have to stop."

Eventually she listened, Anna slowing and then her body coming to a rest. She sat atop Elsa, hands still buried in her platinum locks, her eyes screwed tightly closed as she came back to earth.

Elsa pulled her sister down and shifted herself so that Anna lay beside her, her head on her covered chest. She waited for Anna to speak first, running her hand gently through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"… I'm sorry," Anna mumbled with a blush.

Elsa tightened her hold on the younger girl, "don't apologize."

"Elsa, what _was _that?" she asked into the half illuminated room, the fire was dying, "I couldn't control it, it was like there was an animal inside of me and it… wanted you."

Elsa sighed, "that's what it feels like to love someone, Anna."

"Sex?"

"Making love… that's how it starts anyway, with a very heated moment."

She felt the redhead's hand, the one with the mark, run up and down her ribcage. "It felt really good," Anna whispered.

Elsa shuddered, "it feels even better than that."

"I want to make love with you," she told the blonde fearlessly. Elsa was about to object when she felt two fingers pressed to her lips. Anna kissed her softly, carefully, before pulling away and smiling, "I don't mean now, silly." Her gaze turned serious and she laid back down on Elsa's chest, "But someday, when it's time. I want that with you."


	6. Witch

_Shout out to Gemini Solitudo for the constructive advice! It's true, my dialogue and sentence structure can be sloppy. Coming out with chapters this fast has its draw backs, but I'll try to keep a closer eye. Thanks! _

Chapter 6: Witch

Elsa walked briskly down a darkened corridor, she had promised to dine with the suitors that evening. The men were growing uneasy, beginning to search for her throughout the castle, as she had not made an effort to entertain them since the banquet.

She knew it was sloppy to ignore them for two days, especially when they were only here until the end of the week, but she figured she had a legitimate distraction. Anna and the mark had taken away not only her time, but her heart as well.

Elsa was not yet in the position to vocalize it even to her sister, but her thoughts of the future had begun to change. No longer did she believe her fate lied exclusively tied to one of the 130 young men who begged for her attention, but now they dared to wander to a life with Anna as they ruled equally over Arendelle.

If the mark was genuine, as she now believed it was, then Elsa knew there was no going back to the platonic state her and Anna had once held onto. Besides, Elsa smiled, Anna had the potential to become a very influential Queen. She didn't know how they could rule Arendelle together while being truthful to the people, but Elsa would continue to search for an answer.

There were other thoughts that were biting at Elsa's attention as well. They were darker and could become more of an immediate problem. Elsa feared the intensity of her feelings for Anna, specifically how they had grown and shifted in the last two days alone.

She was scared of the consequences Fiorde had mentioned, of falling too deep and losing sight of the rest of the world. She loved Anna, there was no question, but the more she fell for the younger girl the more distance was placed between herself and her kingdom.

Anna was rapidly becoming the center of affection in her heart, and Arendelle was simply a ring that circled around the younger girl, only becoming significant when it applied to Anna.

These emotions were unstable, their growth dangerous. Elsa was aware of this, but felt incapable of stopping its progress.

Her heels clicked steadily on the stone floor and their authoritative sound gave some comfort. Above all, even above her fears and concerns, she had to keep moving forward. Until Elsa knew how to deal with the suitors and her emotions for Anna she had to keep up the façade.

She felt like a fake picture hanging proudly on a wall, all was well until the owner realized the painting was a counterfeit. In the same way, all was well until the people saw through her mask; then the kingdom would be as divided as her aching heart.

Elsa stopped mid-thought as she heard an angry whisper behind a closed door. She turned and squinted at the wall to her right. The rooms along this hallway were supposed to be empty, they were used only when there was a surplus of people in the castle. And 15 suitors was not considered to be surplus.

Elsa flicked her wrist and a cold wind blew down the hallway, extinguishing the candle in her grasp. She walked carefully towards the door, melting the heels on her shoes to avoid the click. Elsa pressed herself to the stone wall and stood silently.

"You can't possibly be suggesting such a thing father!" Elsa recognized the muffled voice of Prince Stephen, and the rough pacing of who she could only assume was Eldor.

"This is a felony," the King of Eriden responded. His charm was nowhere to be heard. "I know the face of deception. Especially when it stares back at me and doesn't even try to hide its vanity. The Pincress is marked!"

"You're overreacting! You told me she said it was a birthmark."

"No, she stood there with her mouth open like a gutted fish, it was the Queen that lied for her."

"Why would she…"

"Because she's a snake!" Eldor hissed, not allowing Stephen to finish. "The woman's fork-tongue is skillful, but the evidence stacks against her."

Elsa, back pressed to the wall, narrowed her eyes, heart beating wildly as dread pitted itself in her stomach. There was a howling in her ears. Every fear she had been suppressing came crashing against the walls of her mind, tearing and shredding and screeching. _"He knows, oh Gods, he knows." _

"Stephen, look at me," Eldor said gruffly, "Queen Elsa is not the woman you believe her to be. She has disgraced her own sister, committing incest… not to mention homosexuality. Your proof is on the palms of their hands."

"Father, this is treason. I will not hear it. Your desire to expand our kingdom has blinded you."

"Blinded me? No son, your love for this temptress has clouded the truth from you."

"Enough!" Stephen shouted furiously. "Until I see the matching marks with my own eyes I will treat Queen Elsa with the respect she deserves! And so will you."

There was a tense silence in the room, thick with unspoken words and harsh judgments.

"Then I will say no more," Eldor said quietly. There was more venom in that quiet than if he had shouted and slammed his fists, "but know when this rouse is over that I was the one who warned you, and you ignored my words so you could pledge your loyalty to that witch and her whore."

Elsa's eyes were wide, her body shook and her hands were clasped tightly over her mouth, containing what might otherwise have escaped.

Heavy footsteps reminded her to run, that she could not be seen, and she tore away from the wall. Elsa flew down the hall and turned the corner the moment Eldor and Stephen emerged from their hidden council. She fixed her hair and crown with trembling fingers, and reformed the heels on her shoes as she slipped away.

The only confirmation of her spying was an icy hand print to the left of the door, hidden by the shadows.

_::_

"And it is with great courage and my love for Arendelle that I must be honest with you, the people, the soul of this great land. I am in love with my sister, your Queen. Elsa has consumed my... no... that isn't right." Anna stared at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her the huge teal eyes and the freckled cheeks. She tried to strike a regal pose and failed.

Anna watched her shoulders slump in defeat. "There's no right way to do this," she told herself, "you just have to sort of... say it and hope for the best."

The Princess wasn't for the life of her - or for the life of Elsa - thinking that these words would actually make their way out of her mouth anytime soon. However, she knew that someday the citizens would have to know and she could only pray that it would be on her and the Queen's own timing. And, well, it was good to prepare for when that day came, correct?

Anna shuffled in front of the mirror uncomfortably. If she couldn't articulate her thoughts when it was simply her own judgmental stare watching her, then how on earth was she supposed to do it in front of thousands of people?

"Maybe i'll just let Elsa do the talking... i'll stand there and be supportive and stuff." Abandoning her reflection, Anna fell backwards onto her bedspread and glared at the ceiling.

Her mind was so busy as of late, filled to the brim and overflowing with thoughts, feelings, emotions, fears. Anna wouldn't doubt it if she had felt in these last two days everything that there was in the world for a person to feel. She was wrong of course.

Rolling over, Anna scowled at the empty fireplace on the other side of the room. Hand supporting her chin, she blew the stray hairs out of her eyes in agitation and allowed herself to think of Elsa. She had found herself doing this lately when everything became too much, there was something about the blonde that calmed her. She supposed it was because she was madly in love with her. _"No shit, Anna." _

Suddenly Anna blushed as she thought of how her legs had straddled Elsa's the night before in her study. Elsa, with her platinum hair cascading off her shoulders and her eyes blazing, as if daring Anna to keep going, even as she told her to stop. There had been a smothering thickness in the air and a heat had ignited itself deep inside of her.

It was a hotness she could still feel, even now.

Anna jumped when the fireplace spontaneously burst into light. "What that fu..." she yelped as she tumbled off the bed.

Anna shot upwards, hands held before herself defensively. There hadn't been any coals in the hearth, there shouldn't be fire there, and yet... there it was. She gasped as she squinted and found there to be no logs in the fireplace either. There was nothing feeding it.

Scrambling forwards, Anna stared challengingly at the flames. They brightened as she approached and for a moment she halted before creeping slowly towards it again. It was strange but Anna found that she wasn't frightened by the fire, it seemed familiar, it seemed to flow from her. And then Anna paused. Had she done this?

The Mark of the Beloved was powerful, the book from the library had said that much, but was it capable of _this? _

Anna closed her eyes, took a breath and banished all thought of Elsa from her mind. The heat in her stomach, the sapphire of her eyes, the feel of her skin. When she opened them the fire had vanished and the room was lit solely by candle as before.

This time Anna stared pointedly at the hearth, willing it back into existence. _Her lips, her mouth, her skin... _

With a soft pop the fire was back. Anna stuck her hands towards the orange glow, laughing as it clung to her without burning.

"This is crazy!" she exclaimed as she watched the flames dance between her fingers. "I have to tell Elsa..."

A soft knock at the door made her smile, fire disappearing. Speak of the devil. Anna rose to her feet and brushed her hands on her dress. "Come in!"

_::_

Elsa ran as her breath came in pants, her mind was buzzing and the hallways seemed like a maze. Twice she had made a wrong turn, cursing loudly before whirling around and backtracking.

Anna. She needed to get to Anna. Needed to get her out.

She flew up the staircase in the entrance way, ignoring protests and puzzled looks from all she passed.

"Woah there!" A hand grasped her shoulder and forced her around. Elsa raised her hands, a sword of ice appearing in her grip. Kristoff yelped and motioned defeat. "Hey, hey!"

"Kristoff," Elsa breathed and the weapon melted to the floor.

"What's going on?"

Anna had told him, she had said he would help them escape if need be. Well... it was time to prove where his reverence lied. She held onto his elbow, "Kristoff, listen to me. Go to the stables and ready two horses, pack the saddlebags with food and water, as much as they can carry."

"What? Why?"

Elsa's stare turned icy. "People know," she said simply, "they know, we're no longer safe."

She watched the play of emotions on the young man's face, filtering between confusion to shock to a violent glare. "Run," he murmured, "don't let them find Anna." And then he was gone, barreling down the stairs and out the doors.

Elsa turned and continued on her flight. She whirled the corner to the royal chambers and approached Anna's door. She hesitated there, deciding that there was no good in panicking Anna. She knocked softly.

No response.

Her blood froze in its veins. "Anna open up, it's me."

"ELSA!" The cry came from her sister, she knew that much, and was laced with every emotion she had feared to hear. Elsa slammed herself against the door, finding it blocked.

"Anna!" she shouted as she pulled at the handle. She stepped back and blasted the door, causing it to explode in tiny fractals of frost and ice.

Elsa ran into the room and stopped in her tracks. Anna stood before her as rigid and tense as a coiled spring. Her eyes were wide with terror and her mouth agape in a silent yelp as the knife against her neck pressed to her skin harder. Anna's gloves were on the floor.

King Eldor held her arms from behind, threatening her with his dagger as he glared up at Elsa.

"Queen Elsa," he smiled at her, "do come in, and please... take off the gloves."

* * *

_Author note: And here my friends, with this incredibly short chapter and this horrible cliff hanger I leave you. Christmas Break is over, education beckons. I will pick this back up over reading week in February. Until then! _


	7. Run

_Hello wonderful people! Thank you so much for the encouragement (and the impatience), it made me extra excited to jump back into this fic. However, I do have to stress... I'm all for constructive criticism, but angry reviews that offer no advice whatsoever do NOT help me know where I went wrong. If you can't tell me how to improve, then keep your thoughts to yourself; I don't write because I want to please people, I write because sometimes there are stories that I want to read that don't yet exist. Sorry for the rant… just pent up thoughts I needed to let loose. _

_Now, where were we?_

* * *

Chapter 7: Run

_Elsa ran into the room and stopped in her tracks. Anna stood before her as rigid and tense as a coiled spring. Her eyes were wide with terror and her mouth agape in a silent yelp as the knife against her neck pressed to her skin harder. Anna's gloves were on the floor._

_King Eldor held her arms from behind, threatening her with his dagger as he glared up at Elsa._

_"Queen Elsa," he smiled at her, "do come in, and please... take off the gloves."_

…

She was aware of several insignificant things as she stood there in a moment of shock. There were the small pricks of blood on Anna's neck from the press of the knife, the hot coals in the hearth that were shining a soft amber when no fire was going, and the way her own mouth hung open on its hinges.

After a long moment Elsa straightened her back, mouth clamping shut as she glowered at Eldor. She couldn't glance at Anna lest her attempt of composure caved in on itself. Her chin rose highly of its own accord, "King Eldor, I must order you to release-"

"Shut your incestuous mouth!" He shook violently as he spoke, making Anna whimper as the blade was pushed tighter against her throat. "You are not in any position to bargain."

"E-Elsa," Anna managed to gasp as she struggled in Eldor's grasp. Her voice was high and scared, and Elsa wished she could blast the bastard who dared lay a finger on her sister to the ends of the earth.

Instead she remained where she was. "Tell me what you want," she husked in defeat.

"Take them off and show me your palms, dear Queen. Let me see what I already know."

Elsa glanced from Anna to her captor and then back to her sister. With shaking hands she slowly peeled off one glove and then the other, letting them flutter to the ground beside Anna's pair. She kept her palms down facing the floor.

Eldor smirked, jostling Anna to his side and beckoning Elsa to come closer with a sharp movement of his head. Her eyes squinted into shards of ice as she obeyed.

"Show me," he told her, "let us see your great shame."

The wind howled outside as heavy snowflakes began to fall and frost tinted the window. Elsa was ready to lunge at the beast entrapping her sister when she saw movement along the shadows out of the corner of her eye. A long sword unsheathed and separated Elsa from Eldor, she glanced over to confirm that a grim faced Stephen was its wielder.

"My sister is _not _my shame," Elsa hissed.

Eldor grinned down at her, "Says the elder sister who defiled her."

There was nothing she could do to avenge the disgrace he was throwing upon Anna's virtue, not at the moment without condemning them both to death. Instead, she growled and hauled back before spitting in Eldor's face.

Eldor flinched and recoiled, bringing a yelping Anna with him. "Why you filthy little…!"

"Queen Elsa, please," Stephen said gently and her snarl fell when she noticed the sincerity in his voice, "Just do as he says."

Elsa glanced at Anna and found her staring back at her with pleading eyes. "No, Elsa! Don't…"

"If you do not," Eldor growled, "then so help me, I will slit her pretty little neck and make you watch as she bleeds all over the carpet."

There was no escape at the moment, not without first surrendering to Eldor's wishes. Elsa shuddered and looked to the opposing wall, refusing to meet this monster's gaze. _I'm sorry, Anna._ She held her left hand towards him and slowly flipped it over, revealing the mark to all in the room.

The effect was instantaneous. Eldor sneering menacingly while Stephen gasped in disbelief, his sword clattering to the ground.

The older man laughed, drowning her in dread at the satisfaction in his voice. Eldor lowered the dagger from Anna's throat, sheathing it at his side so that he could expose the younger woman's palm as well. The marks matched, lining up beside each other like doppelgangers. "There! Do you see it now? She's a demon, they both are… They are not the remaining hopes of a monarchy! They are leviathans, animals who have thrown themselves down in reverence of their base desires."

Stephen swallowed as he grabbed Elsa's hand, staring up into her glinting eyes. "I… Elsa, what have you done?" his eyes widened as he cast her hand aside, "This is sinful... you've broken the trust of your people, of Arendelle, of the 24 countries."

Elsa shook her head desperately, the only thing left was to at least to try to persuade him to see the truth. "You do not understand, please, as mad as it sounds… this isn't solitary lust, it's… I love her Stephen. I love her more than anything."

His eyes shut instinctively as he breathed heavily through his nose. "She… is your blood! For god's sake, she's your sister!"

"I know!" Elsa cried back, clutching her hands to her front protectively. "I did not ask for this!"

Stephen glowered, "No! I cannot accept this! The world will not accept this!"

"Stephen, please-"

"Save your voice," he bit back with a shake of his head, "for the courts who will condemn you."

Eldor shuffled as his son joined his side. "There is no cell strong enough to hold them, my son, we must act now."

"I will not be their judge!" the younger man cried, and in that moment of humanity and torn loyalty Elsa felt for Stephen, she truly did.

Eldor growled, "Then hold them still while I act as executioner."

The King of Eriden and his youngest heir watched each other attentively, waiting for the other to act first. In that moment Elsa realized that Stephen's sword was still on the floor and Eldor's dagger was at his hip. Anna glanced over at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to do something.

Eldor held her around the waist loosely with one arm while the other ensnared her non-marked hand against him. If there was a chance of retaliating, it would have to be this singular moment.

"_Hold still," _she mouthed and Anna gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Elsa aimed, took a freezing breath of calmness into her shaking lungs, and released her powers. Anna pulled forward as a barrier of ice erupted between her and Eldor, forcing him to let go of her.

He roared and jumped from the ice. "Grab her!" he commanded Stephen as Anna ran straight into Elsa, encircling her around the waist and turning her towards the broken doorway.

"Run, Elsa, come on!"

She heeded Anna immediately and they flew out of the room, Anna almost slipping on the ice as they rounded the corner into the hallway. Shouts of 'guards!', 'after them!', and 'don't lose sight!' filled the corridor behind them as they bolted to the staircase. Elsa froze at the top and turned back to Eldor and Stephen and their closing footsteps, Anna paused behind her.

"Anna, go! I'm right behind you!"

But Anna did no such thing; she rooted herself behind Elsa and stood silently at her side.

"Why are you so damned stubborn?" the queen growled at the redhead and raised her hands, ice shooting outwards and barring the way with frozen spikes.

They watched briefly as Stephen skidded to a halt with his father in tow, he paused for only a moment before bringing his sword down and slicing heavily through the barrier. Elsa shot out another layer until Anna grabbed her elbow and forced her on.

"That won't hold them," Anna huffed as they soared down the staircase, she chanced a glance at Elsa, "and I'm not stubborn!"

Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards in response. They barreled down the hallways, cold cobblestone replacing maroon rugs under their feet as they neared the stables. Anna chanced a glance behind them to see torch light flickering somewhere behind them.

"Elsa! They're coming, I think there's more of them…"

"There's always more!" Elsa yelped back at her, "Two of them would be too easy. Hurry, we're almost there."

They turned the last corner, saw the warm glow of the stable lamps up ahead and clashed through the half-opened double doors. Elsa clapped her hands and a cold wind blew from both directions, slamming the doors shut as Anna shoved a wooden stick between the handles, holding them secure. Elsa iced the doors until they were covered in a thick sheen.

"Kristoff!" she shouted out as she whirled towards the rest of the stable.

"Here," came a gruff reply and they hurried to the outside entrance. Kristoff held the reins of two horses in his hands, both ready with saddle bags and stirrups.

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieked, throwing herself into him gratefully. He returned the hug one-armed and passed Elsa a pair of reins as she launched herself onto the back of one of the horses.

"I haven't saddled them yet," he tried.

Elsa shook her head, "This will have to do."

Banging began at the double doors, ice already breaking off as the men pushed against it heavily. Kristoff lifted Anna up onto her own horse and took a step back. "There's food and water, blankets and a few cloaks, and there's a pick in Elsa's saddle bag," he listed off quickly.

"Thank you so much," Anna rushed while Elsa inclined her head.

The queen motioned towards the entrance. "Now go, Kristoff, you can't be seen helping us."

"I care about you both, stay hidden and stay safe… I'll try to find you to bring more supplies in a week's time." After he smiled at Anna and nodded briefly to Elsa he ran off into the darkness of the world outside.

When he was out of sight Anna turned to Elsa, there was a spark in her eyes. "Take my hand," she whispered.

"Anna, we don't-"

"Take it!" she insisted, "…please."

Elsa leaned over the distance between them and grasped Anna's trembling fingers with her pale ones, she stroked her thumb over freckled knuckles lovingly, thinking the younger needed a moment of comfort. However, Anna didn't react to the soft affection; instead she raised her marked hand towards the hay at the back of the stable and closed her eyes tightly in concentration.

"What are you doing…" Elsa murmured, but stopped when Anna squeezed her hand to silence her.

_Hot, heat, flame. Elsa, her icy gaze, her self-control, her sometimes brash ambitions. _Anna dwelled on those thoughts as her head became hot and fuzzy. Suddenly, she heared the 'pop' she had heard in her room upstairs before Eldor had intruded and she opened her eyes… and yelped. This time, unlike the fire appearing in the hearth, it sprouted from her fingertips in a stream that cascaded towards the hayloft.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed.

She moved her hand and watched as the fire followed its direction, spreading like a wildfire throughout the stables. Anna brought it up to the ceilings until the rafters were ablaze, thankful the two horses they were sitting on were the only ones being kept in the stable tonight. Satisfied, she looked back to Elsa and her sister's parted mouth.

"Let go," she told the blonde, shaking their joined hands. Elsa did and the fire ceased at once. They surveyed the damage together, taking in the sight of the blazing barn around them. "That should keep them at bay."

She glanced at Elsa who simply hesitated before nodding. "…You," she flicked her reins, "have got some explaining to do."

The doors cracked open and Eldor and Stephen led five soldiers into the stables. They halted at the flames licking angrily around them, shouting as a rafter fell and casted fresh sparks over them. Once the sparks faded Eldor raised his eyes to Elsa and Anna, pointing and yelling out. "There they are, don't let them escape!"

"Go!" Elsa hissed, and they both shoved their heels into their horses' sides in unison, taking off in a gallop that soon morphed into a sprint.

They broke into the courtyard and through the closing gates to the stone bridge that led from castle to town. Halfway across the bridge Anna heard as well as felt the whiz of an arrow zoom dangerously close overhead.

"Elsa! They're shooting!"

"I know!" Anna glanced back in time to see a blaze of ice take an arrow out of the sky, one that would have found its home in Anna's horse. She stared over at Elsa in shock as the elder held one hand on the reins and the other up behind them towards the castle, casting out pellets whenever an arrow loomed too close.

"Keep going, they'll stop once we reach the town!" Elsa yelled to her and leaned down lower over her horse. Anna couldn't help but notice how her body stretched forwards like a cat or how her dress billowed behind her, sparkling in the night.

They broke into the city of Arendelle like a banshee in a graveyard, disrupting the mostly silent town with the hard clacking of hooves. Accordion and fiddle music played loudly as they passed a pub, wolf whistles from drunken sailors chasing them as they continued on.

Candles began to lighten in windows, women and men waking in fright from the sudden disturbance.

Anna thought she heard someone yell from a 3rd story window: 'it's Queen Elsa and the Princess!', and she wished that they both had cloaks to hide their identity. Not that it honestly mattered, Anna was sure that by the morning Eldor would have made certain that the whole city knew of their fleeing… and why.

Suddenly, against her will, a sob broke through her. So this was it, this was what sacrificing everything felt like, this was the jump off the cliff they had been dancing on. There were no tears, there was no time. They may have slipped out without her knowing as they raced on, but her sight remained clear.

Elsa was looking over at her, concern and compassion in her eyes as she waved a hand in the air, making cloaks of ice form around both their shoulders, fastened with a crystalized fractal. Anna pulled her cloak over her head, thankful for the cover. She didn't care if it was irrelevant, she just didn't want the rest of the world to see her. Not now.

When they emerged from Arendelle and started their climb into the mountains, Elsa took the lead as Anna followed blindly. They didn't stick to the path, diverting off into the opposite direction of the North Mountain which initially confused Anna before they elaborately circled back around in the right direction after crossing back and forth over their tracks. They couldn't be followed, few knew of the ice castle so Elsa was trying to lead their eventual followers off their course.

After a while they pushed past several low hanging fir trees to find themselves at the edge of a steep precipice, one that looked down onto the very distant Arendelle. Elsa gasped aloud causing Anna to look up and see that the east wing of the castle, the one they had taken to get to the stables was ablaze in red flames.

Smoke billowed up to the stars as Anna slumped forwards in defeat. Her fire had gotten out of control, destroying maybe even a quarter of the castle. This time her sobs came freely, shaking her whole torso as she hid her face from her blazing home.

There was a weight behind her as Elsa slipped from her own horse to Anna's. The blonde's legs hung behind Anna's as Elsa wrapped her in an embrace. She clung to Elsa's arms desperately, not noticing until something wet hit her neck that the queen was crying as well.

"Elsa," Anna choked out, reaching back a hand to cup a soft cheek as the older woman buried her face into the redhead's neck.

"Hush now," Elsa whispered back thickly as they both looked down on their city. Their home that suddenly no longer belonged to them.

Anna shivered, "The castle, our titles, our people, this country… we lost it all."

Elsa nodded against her, "Yes, hjerte, we have."

* * *

_Author Note: translation... 'hjerte' = 'heart' _


End file.
